Les Héritiers du Dragon
by rastaqoueeerr
Summary: Harry, avec sa majorité, va enfin recevoir son héritage magique. Et si le sien se révélait bien plus fort et bien plus puissant que n'importe lequel ? Cela n'étonnerait personne. En revanche cet héritage pourrait bien être annonciateur de bien pire que Voldemort, bien pire qu'une guerre cantonnée à l'Angeleterre... Car les Dragons ne s'éveillent que pour combattre le Mal...
1. Prologue

Ma note d'excuse est en bas de page...

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^.

**Les héritiers du Dragon :**

La Bataille finale approchait. L'Ordre le sentait et la tension se faisait plus forte à chaque jour écoulé. Trop de morts avaient déjà été recensés et le moral des troupes était au plus bas…

Harry, assis sur son lit, attendait avec fébrilité le retour de Sirius, Remus, Draco et Neville, partis en reconnaissance près du Manoir Malfoy. Ils avaient déjà perdus Tonks et Ginny… Harry ne pouvait plus supporter de perdre ses amis qui se sacrifiaient pour lui et pour le monde sorcier. Il avait beau se dire qu'ils avaient choisis leur camps et de prendre partie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était à l'origine de ces pertes.

Et, au milieu de ces tristes pensées, une toute petite lueur d'espoir trouvait sa place : ce soir, à minuit, il obtiendrait sa pleine puissance magique, bridée jusque là. Ce soir, il serait en pleine possession de ses moyens pour vaincre Voldemort. Ce soir, à minuit, il recevrait son Héritage. Et il avait hâte.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry dévala les marches, laissant ses pensées dériver sur les révélations possibles que le groupe pouvait ramener du manoir.

* * *

Hermione avait accueilli les trois éclaireurs en sautant de joie. Elle s'était bien vite blottie dans les bras de Remus, cherchant la chaleur de son loup et s'assurant qu'aucune blessure n'avait ajouté de cicatrice sur le corps de l'homme. Pour être honnête, personne ne s'était attendu à ce couple au sein de l'Ordre. Tonks courrait après Remus et tout le monde pensait qu'il finirait par lui céder. Mais, par une nuit de pleine il y avait six mois de çà, Hermione (à cause de sa trop grande curiosité) était sortie accompagner Remus, en toute discrétion bien sûr. Elle l'avait suivi jusque loin dans la campagne qui entourait le Terrier. Mais Remus l'avait sentie. Et, apparemment, quand il s'était approché d'elle, à aucun moment, Hermione n'avait vu un besoin de l'attaquer. Le loup avait repoussé tous ses instincts, et était venu caler sa truffe dans le giron de la jeune femme. L'Attirance s'était révélée à Remus. Ce processus, permettant aux loups de trouver la meilleure compagne possible, ne pouvait se déclencher tant que les deux protagonistes n'étaient pas majeurs, et hors pleine lune. Il avait donc fallu attendre que les deux conditions soient réunies, et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait six mois.

A côté de ce charmant petit couple, un peu trop soudé et bruyant aux yeux des autres membres, se trouvait Severus Snape qui donnait ses instructions à Molly pour refermer les plaies superficielles de Sirius. Les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas plus qu'avant, mais depuis que Voldemort avait découvert le double jeu de Severus, Sirius avait fait son possible pour troubler les pistes quant à la localisation du maître des potions, dont le Maître voulait la mort. Bref, Severus éprouvait simplement de la… « Reconnaissance » pour le cabot. Et puis, de toute façon, Sirius avait l'air de s'être entiché d'une certaine Ambre, qui avait rejoint le groupe depuis peu. Elle était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, douce mais combative. Harry soupçonnait le fait qu'ils soient deux animagus canin, à l'origine de leur rapprochement…

Neville s'empressait de faire son rapport à Kingsley et Dumbledore, il était entier et avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis Poudlard. La perte de Ginny aurait dû le désespérer, mais au lieu de se renfermer, le jeune homme avait soif de vengeance et tenait à tuer celle qui s'acharnait à détruire tout ce qu'il construisait : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco, égal à lui-même sirotait un thé Oolong, enfoncé dans le canapé moelleux du salon. Son père lui faisait face. Lorsqu'Harry posa le pied dans la pièce, Lucius Malfoy se détourna de son fils pour plonger ses yeux acier dans ceux d'Harry. Notre Sauveur s'immobilisa, grisé par l'échange. Depuis que les Malfoy avaient quitté leur manoir (après la mort de Narcissa), et qu'ils étaient venu se réfugier dans l'Ordre (faut pas rêver, on est opportuniste ou pas) ils faisaient des efforts flagrants pour s'intégrer et participer activement aux entraînements et à la préparation de la bataille finale. Harry s'était doucement mais surement laisser tomber dans le piège du serpent senior. Chacune de leur rencontre les électrisait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et Harry avait l'impression que plus l'heure de son Héritage approchait, plus l'échange était fort. Ils savaient, l'un et l'autre, que leur endurance ne souffrirait plus longtemps de leur manque d'échanges.

Si leurs proches avaient remarqué leur jeu, personne n'y avait fait allusion.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis peu et le grand Lucius Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans son lit. Une chaleur presque douloureuse l'avait prise au thorax peu après 21h et il ne l'expliquait pas. Il était minuit moins dix, et il savait que l'aube sonnerait le changement: Harry Potter s'apprêtait à hériter de son potentiel magique. Une brûlure vive le saisit au cœur.

Harry hurla. Remus, Sirius et Severus, restés avec lui afin de contenir sa magie si celle-ci s'avérait trop puissante pour le corps encore adolescent du Sauveur, virent avec étonnement une langue de feu sortir de la poitrine d'Harry pour l'envelopper. Remus se redressa prêt à éteindre les main ferme de Severus le retint. Remus se tourna vers le potionniste. L'étonnement le saisit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme avait blanchit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte (attitude étrange, reconnaissons-le). Remus secoua Severus:

« Severus, que se passe t-il ? SEVERUS ! »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je crois que monsieur Potter possède un héritage ancestral. Et que celui-ci, malgré plusieurs millénaires sans se révéler, a décidé de se réveiller. »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers sa némésis :

« Snape… Ne me dis pas que tu parle de… L'Héritage du Dragon ? »

« Je ne vois rien d'autre pour expliquer ce genre d'éveil… Les Dragons reviennent… »

* * *

À Suivre…

* * *

Okay, j'avoue, je vous ais juqte abandonnés... Je suis une auteure indigne. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je reviens après hum... Genre trois ans d'absence ? C'est horrible, bref j'ai mené ma vie un peu comme bon me semblais et je suis désolée de ne pas m'être investie plus à fond.

Pour plus d'info sur les news mon profil vous accueille 24/24.

Pour me taper dessus MP ou reviews tant que ceux-ci restent corrects.

Pour votre avis ce référer à la notice ci-dessus ^3^

Bisous les loulous !


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Renaissance

J'ai besoin de vos avis chers amis lecteurs (bien que je soupçonne un public majoritairement féminin ^^ )… Donc ma petite question : Avez-vous envie d'un threesome ? Ou d'un couple simple qui est un secret de polichinelle ? voilà voilà je pose cette question car entre les deux mon cœur balance donc… À vos mp/reviews/ce que vous voulez… !

Biyoux et bonne lecture ! ^3^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Renaissance**

Lucius entendit le cri de Potter alors que le feu lui dévorait maintenant le corps entier. Lui-même, le grand, froid, glacial, Lucius Malfoy, ne pus retenir un instant de plus un cri pénible et douloureux. Remus accourut dans sa chambre et appela Severus et Sirius. Les deux autres hommes, après avoir demandé à Hermione (éveillée par l'absence du loup) de veiller Harry.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez :

« Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont franchement le chic pour les ennuis ces deux là… Black, peux-tu aller voir dans mes malles si tu trouves l'ouvrage _Dragons ancestraux : à quand l'éveil_ de Bertilda Satiresec ? »

Sirius le regarda, un sourcil moqueur haussé :

« Sérieusement Snivellus ? Je ne suis pas ton… »

« BORDEL ! Sirius ! Deux de nos amis, famille, tout ce que tu veux ! souffrent alors bouge-toi au lieu de chercher la m… de chercher Severus ! »

Sirius avait ouvert de grands yeux en entendant son ami de toujours lui hurler dessus ainsi.

« Bien sûr… »

L'animagus partit en courant, Severus l'entendit pester pendant qu'il essayait de soulager Lucius. Finalement Sirius sembla se souvenir qu'il était un sorcier, puisqu'il lança un _accio_ pour obtenir le livre demandé.

« Tiens Sni… Severus. »

Sans rien répondre, le maître de potions s'empressa de feuilleter, tourner, maltraiter l'ouvrage à la recherche des informations désirées. Il ne put finir sa lecture : une douleur, semblable à une brûlure, se mit à lui ronger le cœur… Puis le ventre.

Severus n'eut que le temps de penser « oh merde… » avant qu'une chape noire l'enveloppe et qu'il se mette à hurler.

* * *

Le lendemain, si les hurlements des trois hommes avaient perdus en décibels, c'était surtout à cause de leur voix brisées par la douleur et la fatigue. Ils gémissaient encore, mais les flammes semblaient avoir disparues, soulageant quelque peu les inquiétudes des membres de l'Ordre.

Ce qui inquiétait en revanche beaucoup était l'apparence physique de nos trois hommes. C'était Lucius qui s'était calmé en premier, une fois reposé sur son lit, les flammes envolées, son corps était apparut un peu plus étoffé, ses cheveux plus longs et encore plus clairs qu'à l'accoutumée. Severus n'avait pas non plus tardé à montrer des signes d'apaisement. Sa peau était restée d'albâtre, mais une marque rouge était apparue à la base de son cou, entre les deux clavicules. Enfin, Harry présentait des changements physiques bien plus impressionnants. S'il n'était pas rare qu'un jeune sorcier change un peu lors de sa majorité, là, on était loin de « un peu ». Son corps était resté fin mais devenu plus musculeux, ses cheveux avaient poussés pour lui arriver aux épaules ils étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, son visage avait gagné en fermeté. Entre ses clavicules était aussi apparut un symbole tribal mais blanc et ses cheveux présentaient des reflets plus rouges que bleu-nuit comme auparavant.

Alors que Remus et Sirius constataient l'ampleur des « dégâts », à savoir changements physiques, draps brûlés et suie à essuyer, dans les chambres des Eveillés, Hermione s'était plongée dans l'ouvrage de Severus dès que les flammèches avaient quittés le corps de son meilleur ami.

Elle finit par trouver un paragraphe intéressant :

_« Les Dragons ancestraux se différencient des dragons qui parcourent nos forêts par deux choses : l'une est qu'ils ont avant tout une forme humaine et non animale, ce sont des sorciers banals qui s'éveillent au Pouvoir. L'autre est qu'ils sont garants de l'équilibre de ce monde, ainsi, dès que celui-ci est menacé, ils renaissent et combattent le Mal qui ronge._

_Il existe trois, et seulement trois, Dragons. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, bien qu'ils contrôlent les éléments, ils font bien plus que ça. Et les éléments ne suffisent pas à créer un monde pour cela il faut aussi :_

_-du Temps, signifié par le grand dragon de l'Esprit, un être gris/blanc, dont les yeux apparaissent noirs et les griffes rouges._

_-de la Force, signifiée par le dragon du Corps, un animal plus sombre, plus noir, dont le corps présente une luisance rougeâtre qui souligne sa musculature et une crinière méchée de blanc._

_-du Courage, signifié par le dragon du Cœur, le plus petit mais féroce des trois : il est rouge avec des griffes noires et de large marques tribales blanches qui zèbrent ses flancs._

_Ces trois dragons ne peuvent vivre indépendamment les uns des autres. En effet, un corps sans cœur ne vit pas, pas plus que sans esprit et cela fonctionne aussi pour le cœur et l'esprit. Si l'un des dragons n'est pas prêt à s'éveiller, les autres ne le feront pas. En général, d'après les écrits compulsés, le premier dragon qui renaît est celui du Cœur, il est rapidement suivit par celui de l'Esprit et ils sont finalement rejoint par celui du Corps. Les relations inscrites dans cette trinité sont floues et peu explicites mais il me semble juste de dire que les dragons d'Esprit et de Corps veillent sur le Cœur tout au long de sa vie, quels que soient les rapports entretenus. De plus, au vue des descriptions que j'ai pu voir, c'est le dragon de l'Esprit qui guide ses compagnons. En effet il m'a sauté aux yeux que les dragons du Cœur et du Corps présentaient une marque sur le thorax contrairement au dragon de l'Esprit. Je pense que c'est une espèce de marque de domination ou d'appartenance. J'aimerais penser que la Trinité entretient un rapport d'égalité mais il ne me semble pas que cela soit possible. L'Esprit est la partie la plus ancienne du corps humain (pour approfondir référez-vous à __Vies antérieures et réincarnations__ de Caïn Troubletombe) et celle qui perdure le plus. Elle est donc représentée par le Dragon le plus vieux et le plus sage, qui possède, par-là même une sorte d'aval sur ses compagnons célestes._

_Les derniers dragons à être nés de nouveau resteront connus je le crois : il s'agit de Salazard Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor et Morgane la Superbe. Si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils sont revenus, c'est la seule période qui nous en laisse des traces écrites et fiables. Mais leurs légendes parcours nos contes depuis toujours._

_Tout ce que je vous souhaite, à vous, chers lecteurs, c'est de ne jamais connaître la Renaissance. Cela voudrait dire que notre monde est en très grand danger, que le Mal le ronge, et que la Mort guette._

_Bertilda Satiresec »_

Hermione laissa le livre tomber par terre. Si tout ce qu'elle avait lu était vrai (et elle n'en doutait pas), alors la Trinité venait de renaître, à son époque, dans la maison occupée par l'Ordre, en Angleterre. Bref, toutes les informations étaient doucement assimilées par son cerveau. Une fois qu'elle eut classé ses découvertes, elle entreprit de clarifier les évènements :

-Avec la majorité d'Harry, les trois Dragons ont pu s'éveiller.

-Donc Harry serait une sorte d'équivalent, pour son époque, de Merlin, Godric ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre…

-Severus et Lucius se sont éveillés donc font partie de la Trinité.

-Si la Trinité revient, ça puera pour tout le monde.

La jeune femme soupira et demanda à Kingsley une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre au complet.

* * *

Voilà Voilà Voilà,

Un second chapitre pour ne pas vous tenir en haleine trop longtemps et pour contextualiser un peu mieux. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Je peux déjà affirmer que je ne maintiendrais pas un rythme d'écriture pareil dans le mois qui arrive (partiels obligent) ! Je promets d'essayer d'assurer une publication tous les 15 jours VOIRE toutes les semaines.

Je me permets de reposer ma petite question/vote : threesome ou couple simple ? Après ce chapitre la réponse est évidente mais je suis toujours le *** entre deux chaises dooooonc…

À vos MP/reviews et autres petits mots mignons sur post-it )

Bisous ! ^3^


	3. Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension

Coucou les coupains ! Alors voilà, je penchais déjà pour un threesome auparavant et je ne me vois pas éjecter notre cher Sevy de la relation qui va s'installer à coup sûr entre Harry et Lucius, ce serait gâcher les liens qui doivent unir la Trinité des Dragons…

Doooonc, cette fic va évoluer en threesome ! (Happy news pour l'auteure qui saute dans tous les sens !)

**Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension**

Hermione se retrouva à devoir expliquer succinctement et clairement ce qu'elle avait lu et ce qu'elle en avait déduit. D'après elle Severus, Harry et Lucius étaient les héritiers d'un pouvoir énorme et ancestral, qui pouvait… Non, devait, les aider à sauver, non pas l'Angleterre, mais le monde. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

Les réactions à son intervention furent multiples. D'abord, les membres del'Ordre exigèrent d'elle qu'elle leur lise le texte référence. Une fois la chose faite, Molly et Sirius s'offusquèrent que leur « petit » Harry ne puisse même pas choisir ses futurs compagnons mais que le Destin lui impose. Kingsley et Remus s'inquiétèrent plutôt du fait qu'un combat bien plus dur et ben plus long s'annonçait. Si la réaction de Remus pouvait paraître inappropriée au vu de son attachement au jeune sorcier, Hermione savait simplement que lui connaissait ce que le Destin pouvait imposer en terme de conjoint, et que ce Destin faisait généralement bien les choses. De plus, à en croire le texte de Bertilda Satiresec, les Héritiers étaient des réincarnations, leurs esprits avaient donc déjà vécu cette relation. Bref, pour Hermione et Remus, l'avenir sentimental d'Harry n'était pas en jeu. Si ces réactions semblèrent normales, les mines dégoûtées de Ron et Draco en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient d'une possible relation le parrain et le père de l'un et le meilleur ami de l'autre…Enfin, les aurors, Kingsley et ses sbires, ne voyaient là qu'une chance inouïe de faire en sorte que la guerre et les atrocités commises s'arrêtent. La seule ombre au tableau pour le futur ministre était, bien sûr, la perspective d'une guerre plus dure et lus sanglante, encore, que celle qu'ils vivaient présentement.

Alors que l'Ordre ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils devraient affronter, Voldemort recommençait à s'agiter dans son coin. Des moldus disparaissaient de nouveau, ainsi que des sorciers pro-moldus (ou juste anti-Voldemort). Les corps réapparaissaient mutilés et torturés, en sang. Leur identification était impossible… Et plus la guerre s'éternisait, plus le mage noir se montrait imaginatif dans ses techniques de « questionnement ».

Mais Voldemort semblait une menace bien moins pesante depuis que trois des membres les plus puissant de l'Ordre étaient inconscients et incapables de combattre.

Ce n'est que trois jours après la majorité d'Harry, que les trois héritiers reprirent conscience…

* * *

Si Severus avait été le premier à sombrer, il fut le premier à s'éveiller. Un troupeau de trolls lui était passé dans le crâne, et semblait s'être appliqué à ruiner l'ensemble de ses synapses. Il n'osait même pas ouvrir un œil de peur que la douleur ne surpasse le Doloris… Il était pourtant un habitué de ce genre de méthode… Malgré tout, il daigna laisser les rayons de cette matinée hivernale lui … Vriller le crâne. Ses yeux, restés fermés trop longtemps ne supportèrent pas la lumière. D'un geste rageur il fit voler les rideaux et plongea la pièce dans la pénombre. Il observa son environnement et vit qu'on l'avait déplacé dans sa chambre du Terrier. S'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé dans son lit, il se souvenait s'être évanoui (lamentablement) alors qu'il tenait la solution au mystère des flammes autour d'Harry et Lucius. Alors que les deux rénoms effleuraient sa pensée, une douleur lui agrippa le cœur comme jamais il n'en avait ressentie. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'extirpa de son lit et sortit de la chambre en titubant. Alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil, Draco jaillit des escaliers et vint lui attraper le bras. Il le repoussa :

« Je ne suis pas encore suffisamment faible pour être traité comme l'un de tes innombrables « amies ». Où sont Potter et ton père ? »

« … Dans leurs chambres respectives parrain. »

Le maître ne lui lança même pas un regard et sen fut, dans la direction de la chambre d'Harry, agrippant sa chemise blanche au niveau de sa poitrine. À peine eut-il pénétré la pièce, sa douleur reflua doucement. Il n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que le Sauveur du monde sorcier reprenne des forces après son Éveil pour combattre le mage qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis trop longtemps. Il s'approche du lit, et c'est ce moment que choisit le jeune homme pour faire papillonner ses yeux. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, perdu, puis reprit pieds en voyant son ancien professeur sur le pas de la porte. Alors que leurs regards se trouvaient, leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement. Ils ne se dirent rien. Ils s'observaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Bien vite, ils refoulèrent bien loin cette pensée gênante. Harry brisa le contact visuel et baissa la tête. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Professeur… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un Éveil bien étrange, mais je suis sûr que mademoiselle Granger à déjà les réponses à nos questions. Je n'avais plus l'ouvrage qui expliquait le fait que votre corps se soit enflammé. »

« … Enflammé ? Vous avez bien dit : enflammé ? Comme dans « en feu », « en flamme », entrain de cramer ? »

« C'est un fait Potter, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. »

Harry, qui s'était redressé, se laissa tomber lourdement dans les oreillers en soupirant :

« Je ne comprends rien… Et j'ai mal au crâne. Et au cœur… Et partout en fait. »

« Je crois savoir de quoi vous parlez. »

Harry le regarda, en penchant la tête en un signe d'incompréhension. Severus le regarda et, dans un recoin de son esprit il ne put que laisser échapper un _miam !_ fort peu discret. Enfin, dans sa tête… Tête qu'il secoua bien vite, effaçant cette pensée gênante et inquiétante.

« Il semblerait que j'ai subit des… Dommages collatéraux de votre Éveil… J'ai les mêmes symptômes, et je soupçonne que je me suis, moi aussi embrasé »

Harry, dans un recoin de son esprit, ne put que laisser échapper un « _embrassé » serait plus adapté, miam ! _Mais, Harry Potter ayant fait, depuis bien longtemps, abstraction des voix qui lui passaient dans la tête, ne releva pas.

« Et, Potter, vérifiez votre thorax. Parce qu'au-delà de votre musculature plus étoffée, de votre chevelure presque rouge et bien plus longue, je ne serais pas étonné que votre magie n'est décidé que vous marquer serait approprié. »

Harry repoussa la couette, se redressa brusque ment, sortit du lit et courut vers le psyché installé dans un coin de la pièce. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il put voir un jeune homme bien moins malingre, moins affamé et plus… Magnétique qu'avant. Une fois le choc passé, il souleva le col roulé qu'il portait au moment de son Éveil et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

Severus n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard, et sentit son instinct de mâle se réveiller à la vue du torse fin du Sauveur. Il se ficha une baffe mentale et reprit contenance. Décidemment, il ne se comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien en fait, et Seveurs détestait plus que tout, plus que James Potter en personne, ne pas comprendre et ne pas maîtriser les évènements. Encore plus que les évènements : lui-même.

Harry effleurait maintenant avec stupeur le tatouage. Il était placé pile entre ses deux clavicules, juste dans ce petit creux formé par la pointe des os. La marque était blanche et circulaire. Avec sa peau dorée, on voyait clairement trois dragons s'entremêler, tourner sur eux-mêmes, pour aller attraper leurs queues. S'il le trouva beau, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment alors que les dragons ondulaient, semblant vouloir se fondre totalement les uns dans les autres.

Perdus dans leur contemplation (Severus d'Harry, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas et Harry, de son tatouage), ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un cri terriblement… Non Malfoyen retentit. Tout deux furent pris d'une stupeur, et d'une… Peur, instantanées. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre attenante pour découvrir Lucius Malfoy, devant son miroir.

« Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Severus et Harry ne répondirent, incapables de le faire devant l'homme qu'ils virent. Lucius Malfoy, debout, en sueur et torse nu, tenait des cheveux devenus d'un blanc presque éblouissant et lui balayant maintenant les reins. Celui-ci les aperçut dans le reflet de la glace et se tourna vers eux, remettant en place son masque froid et détaché :

« Est-ce que l'un de vous peut aligner deux mots pour m'expliquer la situation… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase (qui se voulait mordante pourtant).

Les cœurs des trois hommes semblèrent résonner dans la pièce, ensemble de battements affolés et désordonnés. Puis, tous trois, manquèrent un battement…

Enfin, leurs rythmes cardiaques reprirent… Synchronisés…

… Comme si un seul cœur battait pour leurs trois corps…

* * *

Si vous avez l'impression que ça évolue trop vite, détendez-vous, j'avais simplement besoin de cette amorçe ! qui plus est, vous vous doutiez bien qu'il n'allait pas RIEN se passer entre eux après ce bordel ?!

Bref, pas de soucis à vous faire, ils ne se feront pas des câlins tous mignons tout de suite... Peut être jamais en fait XD

En espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire, et que je ne suis pas une auteur indigne, qui présente un chapitre indigne des chapitres précédents ^^

Pour plus de demandes, d'infos, de questions... Bref, les MPs sont possibles, et je répond à tout le monde !

Biyoux, Rasta !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Accepter Ou pas

Un chapitre un peu plus long, qui vous plaira je l'espère ! Finalement je suis assez fière de mon rythme de publication, je vous promets pas que ça se tassera pas dans des temps futurs, mais, pour le moment, ça se maintient ^^

En attendant, je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose : à vos écrans !

Bisous !

**Chapitre 3 : Accepter…**

Draco était redescendu et n'en revenait pas : d'après Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, son père, son parrain et son (avouons-le) meilleur ennemi _devaient_ être ensemble, par la force des choses… Autant il savait que sa mère et son père ne s'aimaient pas, qu'une grande affection au fil du temps, après leur mariage. Mais jamais la relation entre Narcissa et Lucius n'aurait pu être qualifiée « d'amoureuse ». Bien qu'il ait toujours su que son père vivait ses aventures de son côté, à l'instar de sa mère, bien qu'il ait toujours su qu'il n'était né que par convention, bien qu'il ait toujours su que son père était gay… Savoir que le Destin obligerait son unique famille à s'unir contre son gré le mettait hors de lui. Comment, alors qu'ils étaient libres du joug de Voldemort, comment pouvait-il accepter de voir son père contrait à l'union avec Potter ? Alors que son père haïssait Potter, et que Potty le lui rendait bien ? Passait encore que Severus et Lucius doivent subir une union forcée par leur Éveil, ils auraient finis par s'en accommoder vu la relation déjà amicale qu'ils entretenaient… Mais… Franchement, Potter ?!

Alors que Draco tournait en rond dans le salon, le menton entre deux doigts, plongé dans une réflexion intense, Ron ruminait sur le fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Là où, habituellement, les aiguilles à tricoter de sa mère se démenaient dans l'espoir de sortir un pull plus… Seyant qu'à l'ordinaire. Le rouquin n'y croyait pas. Son meilleur ne pouvait pas s'unir à deux (soi-disant) anciens mangemorts. Qui plus est des hommes ? Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité (non pas lui), mais… Son meilleur ami ? Avec qui il avait passé tant de temps à discuter pour savoir quelle fille, à Poudlard, avait les plus beaux seins, la plus belle bouche celle qui, d'après les rumeurs était la plus… Performante au lit ? Ron savait que son meilleur ami n'accueillerait pas la nouvelle avec joie. Ron savait qu'Harry était définitivement hétérosexuel. Les baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Cho et avec Ginny (avant qu'elle se mette avec Neville puis qu'elle…), même avec les sœurs Patil, un soir où la beuverie durait depuis trop longtemps dans les dortoirs et qu'un pari lui avait été lancé ! Non, décidément, non, son meilleur ami ne s'en remettrait pas ! Et puis merde à la fin ! Se faire troncher par un mec ! Non, invraisemblable ! Ron eut presque du mal à retenir un haut-le-cœur à l'image d'Harry entouré de Lucius et Severus, par la force des choses. Et puis d'ailleurs, il était sûr que les deux mangemorts avaient trouvé une quelconque potion pour pouvoir se taper Harry !

* * *

Lucius, Harry et Severus avaient fini par réussir à se quitter du regard. À vrai dire, il avait fallut qu'Hermione entre en trombe dans la chambre de Lucius et qu'elle saute dans les bras d'Harry pour que la magie s'évanouisse. Ils étaient redescendus tous les quatre. Harry fut de nouveau pris par un mauvais pressentiment en voyant les mines sombres qui les accueillirent. Alors que tous les membres de l'Ordre au courant de la situation ce regardaient pour savoir qui allait leur révéler la nouvelle, Hermione se posta, mains sur les hanches devant les trois éveillés.

« Il faut que l'on discute. »

Snape la regarda, goguenard :

« Effectivement Miss Granger, cela semble être une obligation. »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi Severus, je vous rappelle que vous êtes partie prenante ici… »

Lucius s'amusa de voir son ami se renfrogner. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'Hermione les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon. Ils s'apprêtaient à prendre chacun un siège, lorsque, sous l'éloignement, leurs cœurs les lancèrent. Ils gémirent en même temps en se regardant, étonnés.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que des symptômes de l'Héritage se révèlent vite mais… Aussi fort et aussi rapidement ? Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, se promettant de fouiller dans tous les ouvrages anciens qu'elle trouverait pour avoir les réponses aux questions qui se posaient. Elle leur pria de s'asseoir côte à côte sur le canapé.

Harry s'exécuta, s'éloignant par la même de Severus et Lucius. De nouveau, ils gémirent en agrippant leurs poitrines.

L'Ordre était soufflé. Voir une symbiose aussi forte était hallucinante. Même les Revendications des garous ne se manifestaient pas avec cette puissance.

Les deux mangemorts vinrent, naturellement, encadrer Harry. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Draco et Ron grimacèrent en voyant la chose se faire, mais se retinrent.

Hermione ne dit rien, souriant simplement sous l'action des deux hommes plus âgés. Finalement, peut-être que les choses allaient être plus simples qu'elles ne s'annonçaient au départ ? Elle commença enfin ses explications.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle déballait son savoir sur les Dragons, les trois visages devant elle blanchissaient, encore et toujours. Le faciès d'Harry semblait même égaler celui, diaphane de Lucius. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'aperçut qu'Harry avait les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, les yeux baissés. Elle avait presque l'impression que les larmes menaçaient dans les yeux verts.

« Non… »

« Harry ? » dit-elle

« Non, non et non ! Je ne suis pas GAY ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit disant Destin choisisse pour moi ! Et jamais ! Au grand jamais ! Je n'accepterais deux foutus mangemorts dans ma vie ! »

Alors qu'Harry hurlait, les deux hommes à ses côtés s'étaient fermés. Ils se jetèrent un regard écœuré. Harry était leur Sauveur, oui, mais pas du tout quelqu'un qu'ils appréciaient. Encore moins un ami. Autant sceller l'Héritage, entre eux deux, ne les dérangeaient pas, autant pas avec le morveux.

Lucius se savait bi depuis bien longtemps, et savait que les plaisirs entre hommes ou avec une femme sont deux choses très différentes. Il savait que Severus était gay et qu'il ne rechignerait pas contre une bonne partie de jambe en l'air avec lui. Mais ils ne coucheraient pas avec un gosse, héritage ou pas. Pis, ils ne forceraient pas ce môme à une relation dont il ne voulait pas.

Les barrières d'Harry se brisèrent et il s'effondra dans les bras de Sirius, venu à la rescousse. Lucius et Severus ne purent se retenir de tendre la main vers Harry, voulant l'ôter des bras de son parrain. Un pincement de jalousie leur étreignit le cœur, mais ils se reprirent vite et se calèrent au fond du canapé. Muent par un instinct puissant, Lucius et Severus se rapprochèrent sur le sofa, laissant leurs cuisses s'effleurer. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement sous le contact, leur douleur refluant sans s'effacer pour autant : Harry n'acceptait pas.

Hermione était désolée de la réaction de son ami, bien qu'elle s'y soit attendue. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et Sirius et caressa le dos du plus jeune. Apparemment celui-ci c'était calmé. Que les choses ne soient pas aisées, elle voulait bien. Elle espérait seulement qu'Harry réagissait comme ça parce qu'il était sous le choc, et priait presque pour que le lien soit suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il accepte le bonheur que l'Héritage lui offrait… Malgré lui.

Sirius remonta Harry dans sa chambre. Si le jeune s'endormit vite après tout ceci, tout le monde entendit ses cris alors qu'il cauchemardait, et personne ne passa à côté des visages crispés de Lucius et Severus, ni à côté de leurs efforts pour ne pas laisser leurs dragons monter avec le plus jeune pour le rassurer.

Les temps calmes du Terrier ne reparaitraient pas avant longtemps semblait-il…

* * *

Après la discussion… Étrange qui s'était déroulée entre l'Ordre et les trois éveillés, Hermione avait rejoint Remus qui s'était isolé dans la chambre quand Harry était monté.

Elle était heureuse que Remus « accepte » le nouveau coup du sort que le Destin réservait à Harry. Elle savait que le loup avait constitué une espèce de meute avec elle et Harry, et que, pour le bien être de sn « louveteau », il accepterait la relation peu conventionnelle qui s'annonçait. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il n'acceptait pas que ce ne soit pas Harry qui choisisse avec qui il voulait faire sa vie, construire un avenir. Ils en avaient discuté longuement et maintenant, Remus était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle les interrompit en lui caressant le dos. Il releva la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux ambre dans l'océan caramel de ceux de la jeune femme. Il cala ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule ronde et qu'il savait douce, de son Hermione. Car elle était à lui, et uniquement à lui. Le loup en lui grogna de satisfaction et lui fit savoir qu'il devait la revendiquer, encore. Si Remus avait pu, il aurait emmené la jeune femme loin de tout ça pour qu'elle lui appartienne tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les années qu'ils leur restaient encore. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait…

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

La sorcière fut surprise, ces mots étaient rares dans la bouche de son amant, bien qu'il sache lui prouver de mille autres façons différentes. Avec la fatigue, la frustration et l'angoisse qui pesaient, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Agir comme une hufflepuf ne lui plaisait pas, mais parfois, elle avait besoin que ça sorte. _Ça, tout._ Tout ce qui la rongeait au jour le jour depuis leur première année et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Les mots de Remus avaient fait sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine et elle sentit un élan d'amour la saisir. Bien qu'elle sache que la Revendication y était pour quelque chose, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec ou non, elle aurait fini par tomber dans les bras de cet homme plus âgé. Alors, voulant faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait, elle embrassa Remus, doucement, tendrement, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et les massant. Remus répondit à son baiser de la même manière. Il aurait voulu que cela dure des années… Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il ne savait pas, son loup, bridé depuis trop longtemps (privé de sexe oui…) pris part à l'échange et le baiser devint plus violent, plus passionné. Il devait la marquer, encore et encore…

Il fit basculer la jeune sorcière sur le lit, obligeant les courbes féminines à épouser son corps masculin. Sous cette pression, elle gémit entre leurs lèvres scellées. Le sang du loup ne fit qu'un tour et il laissa ses mains voler au dessus du corps désiré. Hermione tenta, comme lors de _la _première fois, de déboutonner le chemisier de Remus et de caresser son torse. Bien vite ses mains se retrouvèrent liées au cadre du lit. Elle aurait essayé… Remus autant que son loup ne supportaient pas qu'elle le touche. Le loup car il pensait qu'elle voulait dominer, Remus car il avait honte de sn corps pétri de cicatrices. Alors, elle se laissa faire, se laissa sombrer dans l'abime de plaisir que lui offrait l'homme qu'elle aimait, laissant ses regrets de côtés.

Quand la pulpe des doigts de Remus vint effleurer son téton, pour laisser place à ses lèvres, elle ne put retenir un bruit de gorge, affolant les sens de l'homme. Lui sentait son érection battre plus bas et retenir l'animal devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il s'obligea à continuer sa descente lentement, aussi tendrement que son loup le lui permettait. Enfin, enfin, il toucha du doigt la perle qu'abritait les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se cambra, frissonnante lorsqu'il fit pression dessus. Bien vite, il commença à la préparer vraiment. Quand le troisième doigt entra en elle, Hermione tourna la tête pour mordre un oreiller, son souffle était hiératique et sa poitrine s'élançait vers Remus à chaque inspiration. C'est avec un grognement de frustration qu'elle sentit la main de son amant quitter son sexe. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, reprit son souffle. Alors que les papillons dans son ventre se reposaient un à un, elle fixa son regard dans celui de Remus. L'homme se lécha les lèvres, déboutonnant son chemisier. Elle avala sa salive, d'anticipation, lorsqu'il descendit sa braguette, pour faire glisser le pantalon usé le long de ses jambes. Il était encore musclé, et sa condition de loup-garou ne l'engraissait pas. Quelques poils blonds ornaient son torse dessiné. Il se rallongea sur _sa _sorcière. Tous deux frémirent lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact. Il l'embrasse de nouveau puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire de la revendiquée. En réponse au contact, elle ne put qu'ouvrir les jambes et accueillir le corps chaud (plus chaud que la moyenne) de son amant. Elle murmura un :

« Je t'aime. »

Alors qu'il la pénétrait.

De longs va et vient, et de tendres caresses plus tard, les cris d'Hermione s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge alors que Remus accélérait. Le souffle commença à leur manquer, et la morsure du plaisir les submergea, ensemble. Hermione expira lentement longuement, enfin apaisée, à l'instar du loup. Remus se souleva légèrement mais elle le retint, ne supportant pas la morsure du froid lorsqu'il découvrait son corps du sien. Il lui embrassa alors la tempe et lui caressa les cheveux.

Le matin les trouva endormis, en chien de fusil, Hermione bien au chaud dans le cocon des bras de _son _loup…

* * *

Un premier lemon qui n'est pas celui que vous attendiez, du moins pas en premier je pense XD Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire car j'aime beaucoup ce couple, et que je n'ai (jamais) écrit de lemon hétéro, je reconnais...

Alors ? C'était comment :D ?

Comme d'hab, pour vos questions ou autres, vos MP sont les bienvenus ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Naissance du Mal

Ma foi, je me trouve d'un efficacité à toute épreuve ! Voilà déjà le 4ème chapitre de la fic, les choses avancent, les choses avancent, j'espère que la mise en place de l'histoire (sur trois chapitre tout de même) ne vous aura pas parue trop longue !

Gros bisous à Tous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : La naissance du Mal**

Harry était dans un état de fatigue qui surpassait même ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, l'année précédente… Des cernes soulignaient maintenant sont regard de jade et la nouvelle stature qu'il avait acquise quelques jours auparavant ressemblait de plus en plus à celle du jeune homme malingre et sans Héritage… Il était épuisé et ses cauchemars à répétition ne l'aidaient pas à reprendre pieds… Une part de lui refusait de voir l'évidence : s'il voulait survivre et remplir son rôle de défenseur du monde, il devrait accepter le Pouvoir et les deux hommes qui allaient avec. Mais comment, alors qu'il se savait hétéro, qu'il s'était toujours soumis à ce qu'on lui imposait, comment pouvait-il accepter ce nouveau coup du sort ? S'il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qui naissait avec Lucius, il ne pouvait pas, non plus, renier ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis une semaine et personne n'avait pu l'en faire sortir. Il en était là de ses pensées quand deux légers coups à sa porte se firent entendre.

« Harry ? »

Remus venait d'entrer, doucement, à pas de loup, ne sachant pas si le garçon dormait.

« Remus, je souhaite être seul, s'il te plaît… »

« Non, Harry, tu es seul depuis une semaine, et il faut que l'on parle. »

Harry soupira, et se résigna à la discussion. Il devait bien rassurer au moins quelqu'un s'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me rassure, que tu me dises que tout va bien. Tu sais, je suis passé par ce que tu vis. »

« Non, Rem, non. Tu n'es pas passé par là : tu as vécu la Revendication, certes, mais elle n'a pas remis en cause tes certitudes, et tu ne peux pas te plaindre d'Hermione… »

« Harry, il faut bien que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas choisit mon statut de loup, pas plus que celui de compagnon d'Hermione. Comme elle, j'ai _subi_ la Revendication. Harry, j'aimais Tonks, de tout mon cœur, mais cette nuit de pleine lune à tout changé. Je savais qu'un tel phénomène existait, mais je refusais que ma destinée soit de nouveau dirigée par le loup en moi. C'est mon loup qui a parlé cette nuit là, et qui a revendiqué Hermione. Pas moi, pas moi en tant qu'homme. »

« N'empêche, tu es heureux et lié à jamais à la femme que tu aimes, alors : où est le problème ? »

« Le problème Harry, c'est que ni moi ni Hermione n'avons choisit cette relation. Elle l'a subit autant que toi tu subis ton Héritage. Mais, il faut que tu saches que, au-delà de sauver le monde par l'appartenance aux Dragons, les liens magiques sont très forts et tu te détruis autant que tu détruis Severus et Lucius en agissant ainsi. Tu ne seras pas heureux, vraiment tant que vous ne serez pas ensemble. »

« Mais je ne veux pas d'eux… »

* * *

Lucius sentit son cœur se tordre.

* * *

« Harry, les seuls compagnons qui pourront t'accompagner, te soutenir et te rendre _heureux_, ce sont eux. Sinon le lien ne se serait pas établit ainsi. Tu fais partie d'un tout par ton Héritage. »

« J'en ai marre des prophéties, des héritages de tout ce bordel ! On me dicte ma conduite depuis toujours, j'ai affronté les coups de mon Oncle, les brimades de mon cousin… J'ai fait face à Voldemort ! Mais je ne peux pas me laisser dicter ma vie amoureuse… Surtout pas avec deux hommes. »

* * *

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement.

* * *

« Harry, tu ne pourras pas aller contre ton instinct de Dragon longtemps. Et, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle en matière d'instinct… »

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il savait qu'au fond, Remus avait raison, et que la Revendication et l'Héritage pouvait se ressembler. Il savait que, sans doute, son bonheur dépendait de cela. Mais il avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'induisait cette relation non désirée. Il ne voulait pas. Son esprit ne voulait pas, pas plus que son corps.

Cependant, son cœur, en accélérant brusquement lui fit bien comprendre que « le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore. »

Il voulait être égoïste pour une fois, et laisser le monde se démerder avec ses casseroles. « Sauveur », il ne voulait pas de ce titre. Et il aurait aimé, une fois la guerre terminée, retourner dans le monde moldu et vivre une vie où il n'y aurait qu'Harry. C'était ça : il voulait être Harry et pas « Potter » ou « l'Élu ». Et il ne voyait pas dans quelle mesure le maître des potions pouvait voir en lui autre chose que le fils de James Potter, et Lucius, autre chose qu'un moyen de se réhabiliter aux yeux du monde sorcier. Il ne voulait plus être utilisé. Pourtant, il ne sut jamais pourquoi, il dit à Remus :

« Je veux bien essayer d'être _ami_ (il cracha ce mot) avec eux. Essayer. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, tant pis, ils crèveront et moi aussi. Je te promets juste de tenir jusqu'à ce que Voldemort meure. »

Remus ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé ou non. Pour l'instant, il laisserait les choses se faire, priant simplement pour ne perdre aucun des dragons…

* * *

Lucius et Severus s'étaient accordés un moment de pause dans la chambre du potionniste. C'était le seul endroit de la maison où la douleur refluait et où ils trouvaient un minimum d'intimité.

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas Lucius. Je ne veux pas de Potter, jamais je n'aurais imaginé être avec toi. Je ne suis même pas sûr de te supporter. »

« Ne sois pas acide s'il te plaît, on se supporte depuis Poudlard. Et on a vécu bien pire ensemble. »

« Certes, mais vivre en amis ou vivre en couple change bien des choses… »

« En « trouple » tu veux dire. »

« Non, Lucius, nous ne forcerons Potter à rien, je ne me forcerais pas à aimer un gamin aussi insupportable. »

« Tu sais pourtant, aussi bien que moi, que si un lien c'est créé entre nous, nous ne résisterons pas longtemps. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, vu les regards que me lance Potter, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas si indifférent que ça aux hommes. »

« J'ai bien remarqué votre petit jeu, mais Lucius tu es… Tu ferais tourner la tête à n'importe quelle personne, et Potter n'échappe sans doute pas à la règle. »

« Merci du compliment. Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être aussi que c'était déjà le lien qui faisait ça. Mais s'il me trouve attirant et que le lien renforce son besoin de _nous_, alors, il nous reste une chance de survivre à ça. Il faut d'abord que toi tu accepte aussi ce lien. »

« Lucius je… Je me suis laissé aller trop longtemps, j'ai toujours… Accepté. Toujours. Je suis lucide, et jamais je ne pourrais résister à ce type d'attirance. Surtout vu sa puissance après si peu de temps. Mais je ne peux pas promettre une amélioration fulgurante. »

« Déjà, tu veux bien faire un effort… »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Bien alors… Il va falloir que nous donnions le meilleur de nous même, je ne tiens pas à ce que P… Harry, nous tue en nous rejetant. »

« Lucius, je n'aime pas, du tout, ton insinuation… »

« Severus, il va falloir que nous… Draguions Harry. Que nous le courtisions. »

« Ah non ! Je suis désolé, mais çà, non ! Je ne suis pas une midinette échaudée qui tient à reconquérir sa proie ! Non Lucius je ne courtiserai JAMAIS Harry Potter. »

« On ne pas avoir le choix Severus, et je ne te demande pas de te transformer en … En quoi ? … Midinette pour le Survivant. Juste essayer de lui montrer que nous ne sommes peut être pas si pourris que ce que tout le monde lui a dit. Juste ça. »

Severus acquiesça dans un grognement injurieux bien sentit…

Lucius, ricana de la réaction de son nouveau compagnon et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, juste par besoin, agrippa sa main.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils lésinent sur les moyens employés pour calmer puis séduire le grand Harry Potter. Lui, en tout cas, ne voulait pas mourir en passant à côté de ce qui pouvait être sa rédemption.

* * *

Hermione était dans le jardin avec Draco et Ron et essayait de les calmer. Autant elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de Draco, autant Ron lui tapait sur le système avec ses idées limites homophobes ! Alors que la dispute s'envenimait, Ron blanchit tout d'un coup et tomba par terre, les jambes tremblantes.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Rapidement elle lança un sort de diagnostic. Si le corps du rouquin ne présentait aucune lésion, il n'en allait pas de même pour son noyau magique. Alors qu'elle regardait la magie qui semblait quitter le corps de son ami, un des aurors présent sortit du Terrier, aussi blanc que Ron et présentant les mêmes symptômes.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, si c'était un nouveau coup de Voldemort ou non mais rien n'était normal. La magie d'un sorcier ne quittait pas son noyau ainsi, du jour au lendemain. Son inquiétude grandit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les épines des pins alentour brunissaient puis tombaient. Prise d'un doute horrible, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, saisit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et plaça son visage dans l'antre demandant Alberforth Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était un puits de savoir sans fond. Et sa bibliothèque plus que remplie ne pourrait que l'aider à résoudre cette énigme.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de raconter au sorcier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ce dernier l'observa un moment avant de lui demander :

« Miss Granger, la situation est gravissime. Les Dragons sont éveillés depuis plus d'une semaine. Cela veut dire que les scènes auxquelles vous venez d'assister sont symptomatiques de l'apparition du Mal. Croyez-moi, des temps obscurs nous attendent. Je prends quelques ouvrages et vient vous rejoindre ».

Hermione ne put décocher un mot, Alberforth était déjà partit.

* * *

Bien loin dans l'Angleterre, au fond d'un lac, une étrange forme noire semblait se gonfler et se dégonfler comme un poumon se remplit et se vide d'air. Une légère lueur bleutée perçait de temps à autres, entre les sortes de bourrelets énormes de la masse. Des milliers de filaments argentés parvenaient jusqu'à elle depuis la surface et semblaient la nourrir.

Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que le vide… Comme si un immense trou noir rongeait tout ce qui existait : plus de poissons, plus d'algues, plus de roche, plus d'eau… Plus rien.

* * *

Aloooors ? je suis toute excitée toute seule en écrivant tout ça ! j'espère que ça vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !^^

Désolée mais je suis contente que les choses se passent vite et bien !

Bisous bisous !

Et à très vite ;)

Rasta


	6. Chapitre 5 : Subir ou laisser mourir

Et c'est l'arrivée en trombe du chapitre 5 qui passe en tête ! ^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Subir pour vivre ou laisser mourir…**

Alberforth était arrivée dans la nuit, peu après l'appel au secours d'Hermione. La jeune femme l'avait accueillit avec soulagement et espoir. Malheureusement, les ouvrages et son savoir n'annoncèrent rien de bon pour Ron et pour l'auror. En même temps, la radio sorcière annonçait tous les jours de nombreuses victimes de cette mystérieuse maladie qui semblaient attaquer les noyaux magiques. Puis l'épidémie devint une pandémie, le monde sorcier entier en parlait. De la France à l'Afrique du Sud, en passant par le Japon et l'Amérique. Personne n'était épargné…

Après deux nuits de recherches intenses, Hermione et Alberforth commencèrent à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Si Hermione savait déjà que la Naissance des Dragons avait provoqué celle du Mal (ou inversement), elle ne s'attendait pas à cela : le Mal rongeait les noyaux magiques pour survivre, en commençant par les sorciers les plus faibles. Si une infime partie de l'Ordre était touchée pour le moment, personne n'allait y échapper si LA solution n'était pas mise en place. Les Dragons devaient s'unir et combattre. Telle était leur Destinée.

L'état de Ron ne s'améliorait pas. Son noyau magique se détériorait petit à petit et rien n'y faisait. Severus avait tenté des potions, Remus des sorts… Tout, tout avait été essayé durant la semaine qui suivit. Les douleurs cardiaques des éveillés ne s'amélioraient pas mais ils passaient outre, Lucius soutenant Severus et Harry restant au chevet de son meilleur ami. Hermione et Alberforth avait déjà réuni l'Ordre pour donner le résultat de leur recherches. Ainsi que l'unique solution qui s'offrait à eux pour détruire le Mal. Harry avait été sous le choc : pour sauver son meilleur ami (et des milliers d'autres vies) il devait, absolument, répondre à l'appel de l'Héritage. Il avait supporté la douleur corporelle jusqu'à maintenant bien que les cauchemars soient devenus de plus en plus violents et forts. Depuis peu, il rêvait que Severus et Lucius mourraient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et chaque réveil commençait par un cri pour finir par des larmes, incontrôlables. Il repoussait toujours plus loin son instinct de Dragon qui voulait l'Union.

Ron avait changé la donne. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et regarder son ami mourir. Puis, plus tard, il le savait, sa famille, et les autres membres de l'Ordre.

* * *

Lucius et Severus n'avaient pas pu mettre leur « plan » en place pour séduire Harry. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se réjouir que le Mal pousse inévitablement Harry vers eux ou se lamenter du fait que ce serait par obligation que le jeune homme s'unirait à eux. Mais, d'abord ils devaient approfondir, ensemble, tous les trois, leurs connaissances sur les Dragons. Ils devaient connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Or, seules trois personnes connues avaient déjà vécut l'Union. Slytherin, Gryffindor et Morgane. Ils ne voyaient plus qu'une chose à faire : essayer, par tous les moyens, d'établir un contact.

« Tu as quelque chose Lucius ? »

Penché sur un ouvrage de magie noire, celui-ci, sourcils froncés ne répondit pas à Severus.

« Lucius ! »

« Hum ? Quoi ? »

« Tu as quelque chose ? »

Le maître des potions dit cela en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il ne supportait pas de se répéter. Même au près de l'homme qui partageait sa vie maintenant, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Peut-être… Un sort qui permettrait de faire venir les fantômes des trois morts. Rien ne garantit qu'ils puissent nous parler mais j'ai bon espoir. »

Harry redressa brusquement la tête, un souvenir lui revenant en mémoire.

« Attendez ! Je viens juste d'y repenser… »

En s'entendant dire cette f=phrase, il eut que l'idée ne lui soit pas revenue avant cela leur aurait épargné bien des heures de travail inutile…

« Je pense que ça peut servir… En quatrième année je… Alors que j'essayais de me défendre contre Voldemort, une sorte de sphère s'est formée autour de nous deux et… Mes parents sont apparus, en fantôme je veux dire. »

«Lucius et Severus le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités (cela ne dura qu'une seconde). Lucius se souvenait vaguement de la « bulle » qui s'était formée autour des deux combattants, mais personne n'avait pu voir ce qu'il se passait dedans. Severus grogna :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire avant ? »

« Oh ça va hein ! Excusez-moi, môsieur d'avoir été préoccupé par bien d'autre chose qu'une histoire de fantôme ! Je vous rappelle que pour sauver le monde il va falloir que je vous laisse me passer dessus, et je ne VEUX PAS de ça ! »

La voix d'Harry partit franchement dans les aigus sur la fin de sa phrase. Une nouvelle fois il sentit une peur-panique et un élan de culpabilité le saisir C'était comme ça depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il s'était décidé à redescendre, sortir de sa chambre. A chaque fois qu'ils entamaient une discussion, Harry et Severus se prenaient le bec et l'un comme l'autre finissait, inévitablement, par ressentir une pointe douloureuse dans leur poitrine.

« Rah ! Satané Dragon ! TA GUEULE ! J'en ai marre ! »

Harry avait le cerveau à mille à l'heure. Il regardait partout. Soudainement il attira l'attention les deux plus âgés et leur dit :

« À chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin d'aide, mes parents sont apparus. Là, maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aide, ils vont forcément se manifester ! J'ai besoin d'eux ! »

Harry sentait, une fois de plus les larmes arriver. Il ne voulait plus pleurer pour rien, désirer les bras des deux hommes en face de lui pour rien, ne plus cauchemarder sur leur sort… Harry voulait juste, ne plus ressentir, le temps que son surplus d'émotions s'apaise… Lucius et Severus, s'ils n'entendaient pas les pensées du plus jeune, en comprenait parfaitement la teneur. Et, tenus en laisse par leurs instincts, ils vinrent l'entourer de leurs bras, à moitié écœurés par leur conduite et à moitié apaisés par ce contact. Si Harry eut un frisson… de pl.. Dégoût, il ne dit rien, et se laissa faire. Alors, doucement, une bulle de magie les enveloppa. Une lueur dorée perça sans être trop violente. Ils se redressèrent et se séparèrent. Lucius continuait de presser le bras de Severus dans le dos d'Harry. Au moindre danger, ils interviendraient pour sauver leur Cœur… Ils frémirent en s'entendant penser, mais ne relevèrent pas, ne voulant comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette réflexion.

« Tu devras pourtant. »

Lucius sursauta et se retourna, dégainant sa baguette au passage.

« Oh là ! Tout doux serpent ! Retiens-toi ! »

Devant Malfoy se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux très noirs, la peau très blanche et un corps presque trop fin pour être humain. Mus par son instinct, Lucius se tourna vers Severus et vit qu'il faisait face à un autre homme, vêtu comme au moyen-âge. À son flanc se présentait une épée. Dans son dos, ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en catogan. Il levait les mains en signe de bonne volonté face à un Severus avec un sectumsempra au bord des lèvres. Lorsqu'il regarda en face d'Harry, l vit que celui-ci était hypnotisé par une femme brune, dont les yeux améthyste laissaient transparaître un caractère taquin.

« Bonjour messieurs. Je suis Morgane –elle s'inclina doucement-, compagne des deux énergumènes qui vous font face. Nous avons sentit l'appel à l'aide de nos Héritiers. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Vous… Vous êtes la compagne de… Deux hommes ?! »

Elle rit doucement en voyant l'air ahuri d'Harry. L'homme châtain vint appuyer son bras sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

« Eh bien jeune pousse ? Choqué ? Tu es pourtant bien le compagnon des ces DEUX hommes, non ? »

« Je… Pas vraiment. »

Les anciens Dragons ouvrir grands leurs yeux devant la révélation.

« Commença « pas vraiment » ? »

« Nous n'avons pas établit de lien… Charnel. »

Les trois s'exclamèrent

« QUOI ?! »

Et Morgane reprit :

« Mais, vous avez eut l'Héritage il y a plus de quelques jours non ? »

« Trois semaines. »

« Je n'y crois pas, répondit Salazar, vous avez l'Héritage depuis trois semaines et vous ne l'avez pas consommé ? Pourquoi ? »

Severus et Lucius se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci prit la parole, à moitié honteux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Parce que je ne veux pas m'unir à deux hommes dont je ne souhaite pas devenir le… Compagnon. »

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix, dit doucement Morgane. »

« Je… »

Morgane regarda ses deux amants et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras. Elle le prit à part et commença :

« Tu sais Harry, je suis bien plus jeune que Godric et Salazar. C'est lorsque mon Héritage c'est révélé que le leur est apparu. J'avais 17 ans. Godric et Salazar, 15 de plus. J'ai été secouée et j'ai voulus me révolter. Mais le lien s'est avéré plus fort, plus puissant que tout mon être. J'ai cédé à leurs avances. Et, Harry –elle prit son visage en coupe- Je ne le regretterai jamais. Ils sont mes âmes sœurs, mes amis, mes amants, mes confidents. Vous avez été choisis, mais je suis sûre que tu aurais fini avec, au moins, l'un d'entre eux. »

Harry songea aux regards qu'il avait déjà échangé avec Lucius.

« Harry, il n'y a pas lien plus fort et plus puissant que celui des Dragons. De plus, si tu es, comme je le crois, le Dragon du Cœur, tu auras leur protection et leur amour à jamais. »

« Hermione, une amie, nous a parlé de cette histoire de cœur de corps et d'esprit mais… »

« Je vois… Comment expliquer la chose… Vu les marques que j'ai pu voir sur toi et Severus, Lucius est le Dragon de l'Esprit, le plus âgé et le plus sage, comme Salazar. Severus doit être le Dragon du Corps, vu sa ténacité et son absolue dévotion à _ta _cause. Enfin, toi, tu es le Dragon de Cœur, comme moi. Le plus jeune, le plus petit mais le plus courageux. Tu seras le ciment entre tes deux compagnons, leur lien. Mais aussi leur pire faiblesse, comme leur plus grande force. Tu es celui qu'ils doivent protéger afin que les sentiments mais surtout l'espoir, continus d'exister. De notre refuge de mort, nous avons observé. Je sais ce que tu as subi jusque là, et tu es un garçon bien plus courageux que la jeune femme que j'ai été. Si tu veux te rebeller contre ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant fait le. Mais ne refuse pas le bonheur que t'accorde le Destin. Ils sont tes… Piliers pour affronter tes peurs passées et celles à venir. Alors écoute ton cœur, vas vers eux, beaucoup de sorciers n'ont pas la chance de trouver leur âme sœur, ils ne cherchent pas assez, ne s'écoutent pas. Toi tu n'as pas à faire tout ça : tu as la solution à toutes tes questions en eux. »

Harry regarda Lucius et Severus. Morgane venait de réaliser, en un claquement de doigt, ce que Remus s'était évertué à faire comprendre à Harry. Son regard commença à changer. À accepter. Et la douleur reflua. Lucius et Severus, en pleine discussion le sentir et les regardèrent. Une lueur de soulagement passa dans leurs regards et deux sourires naquirent sur leurs lèvres. Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant de douceur et de calme dans leurs visages. Ils étaient apaisés comme il l'était à présent. Si le chemin était encore long pour parvenir à l'amour, il acceptait, au moins, de laisser une chance aux deux hommes de se glisser dans sa vie.

« Harry –le rappela gentiment à l'ordre Morgane- Il faut que tu saches que Voldemort n'est rien à côté de se que vous allez devoir affronter. »

« Qu'est ce que ce mal ? »

« C'est l'Essence du Néant. Elle absorbe toute la magie dont elle a besoin pour évoluer. Pour le moment. Elle cherche dans les êtres les plus faibles d'abord, et dans la nature pour ce faire. C'est pour cela que ton ami va mal, pour cela que la nature pourrit. Il ne faut plus que ton combat se réduise à l'Angleterre, car il s'étendra par delà les frontières. Il va vous falloir créer le lien au plus vite, et partir à la recherche de la source de l'Essence. »

« Lucius et Severus te soutiendront toujours, sans faillir. On ne te dit pas que la relation va être facile. Vous imaginez facilement que Salazar et moi ne nous sommes pas tout de suite adorés. »

« Je ne t'aime pas plus qu'avant… »

« Quoi ?! Sal' ! Comment oses-tu après… Hier »

Godric fit un clin d'œil appuyé à son compagnon. Morgane s'offusqua :

« Quoi hier ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous m'avez envoyé chercher je ne sais quoi dans les limbes pour vous amuser sans moi ? Mais c'est une blague ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes TROIS dans cette histoire ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment… »

Une bouche impérieuse vint clore celle de Morgane. Salazar siffla contre ses lèvres et lui dit :

« Je pense que nos histoires de draps ne concernent en aucun cas nos trois héritiers. »

Elle se laissa faire, calmée par la main de Salazar dans son dos et celle de Godric dans sa main. Ils se sentirent comme aspirés. Sachant que le charme allait se rompre, Morgane plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Combat avec rage, puissance et courage. Bats-toi de toutes tes forces. Tu vas subir le lien. Mais c'est ça ou mourir Harry. Accepte-le, aime tes deux compagnons comme eux t'aimeront. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs Harry. Malgré les doutes, n'oublies jamais cela. Si vous avez le moindre problème, nous serons là.»

Alors que leurs enveloppes charnelles retournaient à l'éther, Godric et Salazar regardèrent Lucius et Severus et dirent :

« Aimez-le, choyez-le. Il est le Cœur. En vous unissant, vous vaincrez. En vous unissant, vous vous révélerez, n'ayez pas peur. Avancez. »

Puis ils disparurent.

* * *

OMFG ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arriver au bout de façon satisfaisante ! En plus, j'ai eu le droit à une p***** de coupure d'électricité, bref, s'était pas la joie en ce mercredi soir !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura apaisé quelque peu vos curiosités et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de faire évoluer la relation de nos trois chéris d'un pas ) de toute façon il faut bien que ça avance !

Bref, gros bisous à tous et merci aux reviewers anonymes, à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux et ça, ça n'a pas de prix )

Bisous ! et à très vite ;)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Consommer pour sauver

Déjà le sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! les choses avancent, les choses avancent ! Et se dégradent ... oupas ^^

Bref,je vous laisse la surprise !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui sont toujours plus nombreux ! Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Bref, vous participez autant à cette histoire que mes petits doigts sur mon clavier ^^

Un grand MERCI !

Bisous !

**Chapitre 6 : Consommer pour sauver**

Harry avait courut voir Hermione, une fois remis du discours de Morgane. Il lui avait résumé la situation. Elle et Remus se réjouirent de voir que le jeune agissait pour le bien de tous et accepte de se plier à l'Union. Remus ne dit rien mais lui donna une tape dans le dos et Hermione l'embrassa.

« Merci, Harry. »

Le jeune homme décida de retourner voir son meilleur ami.

« Salut Ron ! »

« Yo… »

Toujours blanc comme un linge et épuisé, le sorcier n'offrait pas un spectacle très encourageant… Il décida de lui dire les causes de sa maladie. Puis la solution qui s'imposait pour vaincre l'Essence. Ron s'offusqua :

« Non ! Tu n'vas pas t'unir à ces deux… Bâtards pour sauver les gens ?! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es hétéro ! »

Harry baissa les yeux, en colère.

« Si. Je vais le faire, je ne suis peut-être pas si hétéro que ça. Et si tu me connaissais vraiment tu saurais que je ne vais pas sacrifier les sorciers du monde pour une histoire de coucherie. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te rende compte que tu préfèrerais mourir et laisser mourir, plutôt que de vivre avec un meilleur ami…. Possiblement heureux, même si ce bonheur serait dû à deux hommes. »

Ron grimaça, et tourna la tête pour ne plus faire face à Harry.

« Mon meilleur ami n'est pas un tapette. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau en plein cœur. Sentant sa douleur, Lucius et Severus firent claquer la porte de la chambre du malade.

« Harry ?! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Entre deux hoquets de douleur celui-ci répondit :

« Je… Ça va… Je… »

Lucius l'attrapa et l'attira contre con torse en lui caressant le dos. Le plus jeune soupira, sentant la douleur refluer. Severus prit la place d'Harry près du lit, s'assit bien droit sur la chaise. Il attendit que Ron tourne la tête vers lui. Fixant ses orbes noires dans celle, bleues, du rouquin, il lâcha, froidement :

« Vous ne méritez qu'une chose, que le Mal vous tue. Si Harry est une tapette, alors montrez-moi que vous avez le courage d'aller détruire le plus grand mage que nous ayons connu, et, par la même occasion, allez vaincre ce qui vous ronge. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un violent coup de poing qui fit craquer la mâchoire du jeune Weasley.

Lucius et Harry le regardèrent, surpris.

« Je suis la Force, c'est à moi d'agir. Et si vous êtes en danger, alors je détruirai la menace. »

Harry n'en revenait pas, comment son professeur de potion avait-il pu changer à ce point en trois semaines ? Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas devenu hufflepuf ou toute autre guimauve dégoulinante, mais… Il avait choisit les bons mots pour rassurer Harry, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul. Et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Ils sortirent de la chambre, Lucius derrière ces deux conjoints, une main dans leurs dos.

* * *

Lucius était assis dans le salon, Harry était par terre, entrain de feuilleter le livre de Bertilda Satiresec et Severus avait calé un fauteuil près de celui de l'Esprit pour lire un ouvrage de… Potions… Soudain, Sirius déboula dans le salon, affolé et tremblant.

« C'est Ambre ! Elle est touchée ! »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, suivit rapidement par Severus et Lucius. Ils sortirent dans le jardin et virent Ambre, prise de spasmes au pied du banc où elle discutait (et câlinait) Sirius quelques secondes auparavant. L'animagus s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste tendre et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes dans le creux de l'oreille. Harry trembla en pensant qu'il était injuste que la maladie soit si forte chez Ambre, si violente, pendant que, chez Ron elle avançait doucement, leur laissant presque le temps de le sauver. Son parrain ne méritait pas cela, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Lucius et Severus sentirent la colère du jeune homme et s'approchèrent instinctivement, tentant de le calmer. Harry déclara simplement :

« La chambre de Ron va devenir l'infirmerie. Je veux qu'il voie. Qu'il sache ce que l'Essence fait. Qu'il voie la chance qu'il a. »

Ils acquiescèrent et montèrent Ambre doucement dans la chambre-infirmerie. Le plus dur fut de monter les escaliers : lancer un sort de lévitation sur la compagne de Sirius risquait de rendre son noyau encore plus instable.

Le parrain d'Harry était pâle. Ambre n'avait pas reprit conscience depuis sa crise de spasmophilie. Sa respiration était sifflante et son visage reflétait la souffrance qu'elle devait endurer. L'homme se leva, et interpella Harry, qui s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre.

« Harry… Tu es mon filleul et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ne souhaite que ça. Je sais que la situation n'est pas simple pour toi, je… -sa voix se brisa- Je t'en supplie… Sauve-la. »

Je le jeune sorcier vit avec étonnement son parrain, si fort et drôle habituellement s'effondrer. Il le prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Je sais Sirius et … Je te promets de tout essayer. »

* * *

Personne ne dormit ce soir là. Le futur s'assombrissait et tous souffrait, ensemble, avec les malades. Au lever du jour, Ambre était décédée, son noyau magique s'étant vidé de toute source de vie. Harry n'avait jamais tant souffert, tant compatit à la cause des autres. Lucius et Severus étaient à ses côtés lorsque le corps fut mis en terre dans le jardin pourrissant du Terrier. Ils lui prirent les mains, les serrant avec force. Ce fut la seule qui l'empêcha de pleurer la mort de celle que le mal avait empêché de rendre son parrain heureux.

Le soir tombait lorsqu'Harry entraîna ses compagnons dehors. Ils le suivirent sans rien dire. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la tombe.

« Je veux que tout se stoppe. Je veux empêcher ces morts et nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent détruire le Mal. »

« Que veux-tu Harry ? » dit Lucius, le poussant à mettre des mots sur leur futur.

« Je veux que… »

Le jeune homme retint un frisson.

« Que nous nous unissions. »

Severus, jusque là rester en retrait vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Nous le ferons Harry. »

Un rire clair échappa aux trois hommes. Lucius s'exclama, presque joyeux :

« Et bien ! Il semblerait que nos Dragons se réjouissent à cette idée. Mais je ne peux pas vous cacher que, moi aussi je suis impatient. Et malgré la douleur de la perte subie aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Bêtement heureux. »

Les deux autres ressentaient la même chose. Leurs apaisés résonnèrent de nouveau, synchrones.

Harry, rougissant mais ne pouvant s'empêcher, vola la main de Severus et les attira tous deux dans les bras de Lucius, qui les accueillit sans broncher. Et, cette fois, Harry en était sûr, son Dragon frissonna de plaisir.

Le Gryffondor n'osait pas rompre la magie de cette instant mais ile ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Dites… »

« Quoi, Harry » grogna Severus.

« Promettez-moi ne m'obliger à rien et … De m'écouter si je dis stop. Je veux sauter le pas, oui, mais pas me forcer. Je veux que notre Union se fasse le mieux possible. »

Lucius pouffa en disant :

« Nous ne t'obligerons à rien. Nous sommes de vieux abrutis (ou bâtard comme à si bien dit ton meilleur ami) et, crois-moi, je ne suis pas pressé de devoir assouvir les pulsions hormonal d'un jeune homme de 18 ans. »

Harry rit aussi. Et ne put que murmurer :

« Merci. »

Alors, pour la première fois, Lucius accueillit, en plus de Severus habituellement, Harry, dans le grand lit de sa chambre aux tons beiges et marrons.

Le futur n'était peut-être pas aussi sombre que cela, finalement.

* * *

Voili voilou ! ^^ En priant pour que vous ayez aimé ! Comme d'hab : pour vos questions ou autres, les MP sont toujours lus et j'y réponds aussi rapidement que possible !

Bisous ^3^


	8. Chapitre 7 : Être Un

Un grand merci à tous ! Vous faite partie de cette histoire et vous svoir toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à reviewer, c'est juste trooop cool ! Enorme ^^ ! Merci Merci !

**Chapitre 7 : Être Un.**

Lucius et Severus étaient entrés dans la chambre sans hésiter. Mais Harry resta sur le seuil. Il regardait ses pieds, sachant que son prochain pas scellerait son avenir. Lucius et Severus le regardaient. Le jeune homme était beau, hésitant, plein d'une résolution nouvelle… Lucius sentit une vague chaleur chatouiller son estomac… Il crut un instant que son excitation montait, mais la vague de chaleur était bien trop diffuse et… Agréable pour être celle de l'insatiable envie. Severus sentit le sentiment de Lucius. Contrairement à l'aîné, le potionniste ne ressentait que plaisir et pulsion, il voulait _leur _Harry, maintenant. Un grognement lui échappa. Lucius lui saisit le bras, le retenant près de lui.

« Severus, il nous a fait une demande. Bride ton Dragon, s'il te plaît. Si tu le blesse, je ne te pardonnerai pas. »

La menace de perdre un compagnon calma instantanément la Force de Severus.

Harry releva la tête en entendant Lucius et riva ses yeux à ceux du professeur de potion. Il y lut toute l'envie et la frustration qu'il avait laissées s'installer durant ces trois semaines… Ces yeux à lui brillaient-ils autant ? Son Dragon appelait-il ses compagnons à ce point, lui aussi ? Se rappelant que Severus était leur Corps, il regarda Lucius, l'Esprit. Mais, bien loin de l'océan calme, froid habituel, les yeux de son aîné étaient d'acier en fusion, d'argent liquide… Harry ne put retenir un frisson d'anticipation et de peur devant les deux regards qui le dévoraient.

Lucius tendit sa main :

« Viens, Harry. »

Le jeune homme fit un pas. Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans la pièce, Severus fit claquer la porte et tourna la clé. Lucius avait déjà placé un sort de silence sur leur lit.

Le lit… Harry n'y avait pas prêté grande attention jusque là, mais Lucius avait fait des merveilles d'aménagement dans sa chambre. Surtout pour le lit en fait… Les draps de dessous, marrons, étaient recouverts par une énorme polaire beige clair. La taille du lit était impressionnante. Aucun doute sur le fait que Lucius avait rapidement aménagé la pièce pour trois. Harry vit les oreillers, gigantesques, moelleux à souhait. Il eut une envie irrésistible d'aller s'y vautrer, sans élégance aucune… Ce qu'il fit. Lucius et Severus, bien qu'étonné ricanèrent. La tête enfoncée dans les coussins ils entendirent un vague :

« Mmpf… Ch'est pas drôle… »

Ils haussèrent les épaules en se regardant et rejoignirent Harry sur le grand lit…

* * *

Les rayons du soleil étaient insupportables ce matin là. Harry était bien, au chaud, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et le sentait. Il ne put retenir un ronronnement étrange quand, alors qu'il s'étirait, un bras vint le replacer contre un torse ferme. Il frotta son nez contre les pectoraux avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, ensommeillés, de Lucius. L'homme était nu, enfin non, un boxer en soie moulait de façon bien trop évidente ce qu'il était censé cacher… Un éclair de peur surgit dans le cœur d'Harry. La main de Lucius vint le rassurer, accompagnée d'une voix un peu boudeuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'est rien passé hier… Enfin cette nuit : tu t'es endormi aussitôt que tu as touché le matelas. »

Harry rougit. Mais il était heureux. Il avait la preuve qu'aucun des deux n'attenterait à sa virginité dans l'immédiat. Il commençait à rire quand Lucius lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche avant de lui indiquer la forme derrière lui : Severus, couché sur le dos, respirait doucement. Le drap à moitié repoussé, Harry apprécier la vue, incroyable, qu'offrait le torse de son ancien professeur. Le buste semblait fait d'albâtre, seuls quelques cicatrices et quelques poils (autour des tétons) « entachaient » les muscles saillants à souhait, modelés par des années d'espionnage et d'entrainement. Harry, bien malgré lui ne put retenir un gémissement en fixant la ligne de poils noirs qui se perdait sous le drap, pointant un endroit encore inconnu pour lui. Et lorsqu'il laissa son regard remonter, la marque, entre les deux clavicules, si semblable à la sienne l'hypnotisa. Il tendit le bras pour venir effleurer les trois dragons entremêlés. Severus, encore endormit, frissonna sous la caresse.

« Hum… »

Le murmure s'était échappé des lèvres fines de l'endormi. Lucius, sans pouvoir se retenir se plaqua contre le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci sentit une réaction purement masculine contre ses fesses. S'il se tendit sur l'instant, il ne dis rien, et laissa les mains du blond venir errer sur son torse. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa lorsque l'une d'elle s'égara sur sa propre marque et remonta vers sa gorge.

Severus papillonna, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière qui perçait. Il se rendit compte qu'une main s'était égarée sur son torse lorsque celle-ci se crispa. Il reprit totalement ses esprits et fixa la scène qui se déroulait à ses côtés. Harry, cambré contre Lucius laissait celui-ci lui dévorer le cou de baisers (tous moins chastes les uns que les autres). Les grandes mains fines de l'aîné dessinaient des arabesques affolantes sur le torse caramel. Enfin, si Lucius avait réussi à se contrôler et à garder une image de contrôle sans faille, Harry, lui, montrait des signes de faiblesses terriblement excitants. Ses cheveux, plus longs, partaient dans tous les sens, sa bouche, rougie par les mordillements qu'il lui infligeait laissait passer un souffle erratique et brûlant. Et, lorsqu'Harry fixa les prunelles de Severus, le maître ne put que penser : _ses yeux… Merlin ! Ses yeux ! _Severus se dit à ce moment précis, qu'aucun autre ne devait avoir le droit de voir ces yeux verts à la prunelle éclatée de plaisir.

Harry sentait que tout échappait à son contrôle. Il sentait son Dragon devenir fou, tourbillonner au fond de lui. Ses entrailles se contractaient régulièrement et son sexe pulsait de manière à le rendre dingue. Il maudissait autant qu'il suppliait Lucius de continuer sa douce torture. Une vague alarme s'alluma dans un coin brumeux de son esprit lorsque deux nouvelles mains vinrent se balader sur son corps, caressant ses cuisses sans vergogne. Ses deux compagnons durent, eux, y faire bien plus attention. Lucius se cala contre l'oreille d'Harry et souffla, avec difficulté :

« Harry, dis-nous ce que tu veux. Jusqu'où pouvons-nous aller ? Que pouvons-nous te faire subir ? »

Le sourire dans la voix excita notre héros encore davantage… Avant que l'alarme allumée ne se mette à sonner. Son Dragon protesta contre l décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre mais, s'il voulait bien laisser Lucius et Severus approcher, il ne les connaissait pas assez, ne les… _Aimait _pas assez pour aller plus loin. Il s'était tendu dans les bras de Lucius. Celui-ci ne libéra pas Harry. Il arrêta ses caresses pour enlacer Harry, la tête dans son cou. Severus, de son côté, mu par un instinct (décidément trop présent), pris le visage d'Harry en coupe et posa, chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Dis-nous Harry. Nous n'irons pas plus loin si tu ne le veux pas. Nous te l'avons promis. »

Harry faillit dire qu'il voulait tout arrêter, mais les érections de Severus et Lucius lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation, et que les envoyer balader maintenant (alors qu'il savait qu'il ressentait du plaisir entre eux) après les avoir, en quelque sorte, chauffer, serait de la torture.

« Je voudrais juste que l'on… Jouisse ensemble ? »

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'impact de ces paroles dans la tête de nos deux slytherin. Leurs Dragons dansaient comme jamais dans leur cœur et, ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur Harry comme des loups affamés.

Le morceau que les quatre mains jouaient sur le corps trop sensible d'Harry prit très vite fin. Les effets trop longtemps ignorés de l'Union, couplés à trop d'abstinence pour les uns et trop d'hormones pour l'autre, les emmenèrent vite au septième ciel.

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles, les érections soulagées d'Harry et de Severus encore l'une contre l'autre dans la main du dernier, celle de Lucius, au chaud, coincée entre les cuisses d'Harry. Severus avait son front collé à celui de plus jeune, savourant les limbes qui l'avaient saisi quelques instants plutôt. Lucius, lui, gardait son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de son Cœur.

Ils avaient réussi à apaiser leurs Dragons pour quelque temps. Ce n'avait été qu'un pis-aller, mais les sensations avaient été telles que les trois hommes ne pouvaient qu'attendre la suite avec impatience.

Harry sourit, doucement. Et ses paroles mirent du baume aux cœurs des deux anciens mangemorts.

« Je me sens entier… »

Lucius acquiesça et Severus reprit :

« Moi aussi, alors imagine lorsque nous seront prêts pour l'Union ? »

« Lorsque _je _serais prêt tu veux dire ? »

« Non, si ton Dragon, ou juste toi, ne veux pas, alors nous non plus. »

Harry embrassa doucement Severus, puis se tourna vers Lucius pour quémander ses lèvres.

« Merci… Merci beaucoup. »

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court, encore que, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas gâcher la magie du moment ^^

Harry est un boulet, ou du moins, j'ai fait en sorte que …

Bref j'espère que ça vous aura pluuuuuu quand même )

Bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine !

PS : JE NE SUIS PAS SÛRE DE POSTER CE W.E ! Je pose mes jours de repos XD ! Dans tous les cas, post ou pas, vous êtes prévenus ^^

Encore un GRAND merci à vous tous qui êtes toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à reviewer l'histoire ^^ !

MERCI !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une bataille à la fois

Mais c'est u'on dirait bien le chapitre huit avec une journée de retard :D !

Mais il est là ! Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard, je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas ! Au fait, il est possible qu'il manque des "q" dans mon histoire (sans mauvais jeu de mot) car la touche en question s'est aussi mise en vacances !

Bref, Merci encore à tous de me suivre et d'être fidèles, Merci merci merci !

Bisous et bonne lecture les coupains !

**Chapitre 8 : Une bataille à la fois.**

Le repos que Voldemort avait accordé à l'Ordre avait pris fin. Il s'était fait relativement discret depuis la destruction des horcruxes, mais ses tueries se multipliaient. Harry était heureux que Severus n'ait plus à aller au Manoir. En revanche, la paniue le saisit lorsque, un soir, Lucius vint les voir dans le salon, blanc comme un linge :

« Voldemort nous appelle, je dois partir. »

Severus et Harry s'étaient figés. L'Héritage les avait mis hors du temps et de l'espace pour un temps. Mais la réalité revenait en force. Le maître des potions était grave et Harry sentait son estomac se contracter à intervalles régulières. Lucius, devant le manque de réaction de ses compagnons, commença à sortir du Terrier pour accéder à la zone de transplanage. Mais son Cœur le retint, l'enlaçant avec force.

« La mort de Narcissa n'a rien changé, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, Harry. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de nous jusqu'à maintenant, mais les choses ont changées. Draco m'attend dehors. Je dois y aller. »

« Reviens-nous vite… Et entier… »

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais je vais essayer. »

Severus se leva enfin. Se positionnant derrière Harry, il releva le visage de Lucius vers lui et plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, pressant Harry entre eux.

« Fais attention. »

* * *

« Luciuuusssss… Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai appelé longtemps. Trop à mon goût mon cher ami. »

Un _doloris_ fusa.

« Excusez-moi, Maître. »

« Pauvre rat devant ma puissance ! Tes excuses ne sont plus d'aucune utilité ! Tu aurais dû être là, Lucius… »

La voix de Voldemort semblait peinée, presque enfantine.

« Mais c'est réglé ! Je suis plus en forme que jamais ! Harry Potter ne tiendra pas longtemps surtout après le rituel de ce soir… »

Lucius frémit mais ne dit rien. Il voulait juste se relever et aller voir comment se portait Draco, allongé un peu plus loin.

« Tu sais Lucius, ton retour aujourd'hui est parfait. Tu es mon serviteur le plus puissant. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »

« Je … Je le crois Maître. »

« _Doloris_, on ne se vante pas Luciussss… »

« Pardon, Maître. »

« Bien, tu es donc le plus puissant… C'est donc toi qui vas me donner ton sang pour que je retrouve un petit peu plus de ma puissance passée… »

La voix du Lord était devenue excitée, comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Lucius eut soudain peur : son sang était celui des Dragons. Voldemort allait le sentir… Il fallait à tout prix que l'identité de ses compagnons reste secrète.

Voldemort saisit le poignet de son serviteur avec force. Puis, comme l'avait fait Queudever quatre ans auparavant sur Harry, il appuya un couteau aiguisé sur la veine qui battait de plus en plus vite.

* * *

Harry était appuyé contre les jambes de Severus, assit dans un fauteuil. Ils avaient ressenti chacun des _doloris_ et plus personne au Terrier ne voulait les approcher, tant Severus était violent. Le Dragon du Corps voulait simplement protéger ses compagnons. À défaut de pouvoir protéger Lucius à l'instant, il gardait farouchement Harry près de lui.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils sentirent une lame froide sur leur poignet. Harry ressentit la même sensation que sur la tombe, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Il veut renaitre… »

« Quoi ? »

« Sev', Voldemort veut le sang de Lucius pour acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs… Il veut renaître. »

Severus s'était figé à l'entente des mots d'Harry.

Voldemort saurait, Voldemort sentirait.

Le potionniste priait pour une seule chose maintenant : que le sang de Lucius ne permette pas à Voldemort de rouvrir l'accès qu'il avait eu aux pensées d'Harry.

* * *

Le couteau traça enfin son chemin morbide sur l'avant-bras de l'Esprit. Quelques gouttes de sang sombres glissèrent dans la coupe que Voldemort maintenait contre la plaie. Quand Lucius commença à blanchir, le Lord s'arrêta. Il voulait du sang, pas la mort de son meilleur mangemort.

Il souleva le calice près d'une fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils en devinant de fins filaments argentés qui couraient dans le liquide carmin.

« Lucius… Aurais-tu omis de me parler d'un quelconque sortilège ou autre potions présents dans ton sang ? »

« … Non maître… »

« Hum… »

Et Lucius vit avec horreur le mage porter la coupe à ses lèvres serpentines.

* * *

Une sensation de dégoût saisit Harry. Il sentit, instantanément que le lien qu'il avait eu tant de mal à briser s'était renouer. La présence de Lucius dans son esprit était ternie par une masse noire et inquiétante derrière l'aura argentée du blond. Et Harry eut peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reçu son Héritage, il avait _vraiment _peur. D'un seul coup, Voldemort prit tout. Ses souvenirs, son passé, son futur, son présent. Et Harry vit Lucius, couché sur le sol, dans son sang, agonisant.

Severus s'était empressé de pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry. En un instant, il put voir le pouvoir de Voldemort détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit avec son ancien élève. Il vit les plus beaux souvenirs, le souvenir de leur nuit passée ensemble aussi, s'évanouir dans une fumée grise. Prit à la gorge, il sortit de la tête de son compagnon à temps pour rattraper celui-ci dans sa chute.

C'est hurlant que Remus et Hermione le trouvèrent, un Harry évanouit au creux de ses bras aimants.

* * *

Lucius, à travers le brouillard qu'était devenue sa vue, vit un sourire trop grand et trop large pour le visage de Voldemort germer sur les lèvres grisâtre.

« La forcccce… »

Avec dégoût et horreur, il vit le corps de Voldemort changer… Evoluer. Ou, plutôt « régresser ». Une éternité, une seconde plus tard, un Tom Marvolo Riddle en forme et plus beau que jamais se dressait devant lui.

Le « jeune » homme vint. Il redressa Lucius par les cheveux, salissant les cheveux blancs du sang qui avait coulé alors qu'il buvait, jouissant du pouvoir recouvré.

« Alors… Mon ami… On me cache des choses… Les Dragons hein ? Comme celui de mon ancêtre ? Intéressant… Et tes compagnons… Très beaux au lit… Dommage qu'ils soient mes pires ennemis et que je sois obligé de les TUER ! »

Un rire suraigu s'échappa de la gorge du monstre.

« Bellatrix ! »

« Ouiiii Maître ? »

« Emmène le chien à la niche et fais en sorte que mon cher Walden* s'occupe de notre nouvel animal de compagnie comme il se doit ! »

« Bien Maître… Maître ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Puis-je ? »

Tom se tourna vers la sorcière folle et, voyant qu'elle pointait Lucius du doigt lui dit :

« Vas-y, mais ne l'abîme pas trop. Un Malfoy dans une collection, ça se chérit. Encore que, avec ton fils, Lucius, ça fait deux. »

Lucius ne put qu'entendre un ricanement avant que les coups de stiletto noirs ne tombent.

Sur ses jambes, sur son visage… Sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact de son cœur agonisant.

* * *

Voilà désolée pour le retard, j'ai pris trop de repos enfin, entre le ménage la cuisine et la vaisselle XD… Et quelques films, soirées et lectures *siffle*…

Pour « Walden* » je parle de Macnair, le terrible bourreau les coupains !

Gros bisous et à très vite !^^

PS : Comme d'hab, encore et toujours questions en PM bienvenues (ou en reviews hein ! vous gênez pas :P) !

Kiss !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Se libérer

Hello everyone ! Je suis absolument désolée de cette absence de nouveau longue. Malheureusement, en dehors de mes révisions de partiels, j'ai eu un souci de santé qui m'a obligée au repos pendant plus d'une semaine et à m'éloigner des écrans le plus possible, au moins pour un temps. Mais je reviens enfin, avec un chapitre un peu plus court, je crois. J'espère que le contenu sera aussi bon que les autres et je me remets à écrire. Je peux maintenant vous affirmer que je ne pourrais poster qu'un chapitre par semaine à cause de cette p***** de crise d'épilepsie qui m'a couchée (littéralement XD) pendant quelques jours.

Je pensais à vous, pauvres lecteurs, très fort ! Et je ne vous remercierai JAMAIS assez pour toutes vos reviews, vous avez (littéralement) explosé les scores !

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Les personnages ayant acquis la faculté de penser dans ce chapitre, celles-ci sont notée en_ italique_ !

**Chapitre 9 : Se Libérer**

Lucius était depuis trop longtemps dans sa cellule, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. En plus de la douleur physique, celle, morale, de la séparation de son Tout l'avait épuisé. Ses compagnons lui manquait. Il ne s'épanchait jamais (on est Malfoy ou non) mais la douleur était trop grande sans la présence rassurante de son Cœur et protectrice de leur Corps. Il avait commencé à délirer deux semaines après sa mise au cachot. Le jour de l'Apparition, il avait cru à une énième hallucination dans laquelle ses compagnons serait apparus nimbés. Manque de chance, il s'agissait de trois et non deux personnes.

« -Quel état déplorable. Franchement, pour un Dragon, tu ne fais pas grand cas de ta puissance magique... »

L'homme blond releva la tête difficilement pour observer l'homme qu'il avait pris pour Severus.

« -Si je peux me permettre, murmura t-il faiblement, votre grande gueule me gêne un peu... Salazard.»

Le fondateur parti d'un rire clair. Puis un rictus suffisant pris place dans son visage.

« -Permet-toi mon cher ami mais je peux t'assurer que ta position n'est pas en ta faveur pour ce genre de plaisanterie. »

« -Sal' ! Calme-toi, il est faible il me semble et trop ignorant de ses capacités. Puis-je me permettre, à mon tour, de te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes venus ? »

« -Ma mémoire se porte bien, Morgane, je te remercie. »

La jeune femme s'approcha, comme flottant, de Lucius. Elle agenouilla sa forme éthérée auprès du prisonnier puis posa la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux.

« -Lucius... Nous avons pris la décision de venir libérer ton potentiel magique. Ce que tu devrais acquérir après l'Union, tu vas en disposer maintenant et pour peu de temps. Juste ce qu'il te faut, je l'espère, pour vous libérer, toi et ton fils. »

Godric s'approcha à son tour et saisit la main de Lucius et celle de Morgane.

« -Tes compagnons t'attendent il me semble. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Salazard les rejoignit et prit dans ses mains celles de Godric et Morgane.

Le cercle d'énergie clôt, les voix des trois anciens s'élevèrent pour lancer une litanie étrange et douce dans l'air lourd et puant du cachot.

La seconde ou l'heure qui suivit, Lucius s'éveillait comme d'un rêve, reposé et frais. Tous ses sens paraissaient plus affûtés.

Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte du changement qui s'était opéré...

* * *

Severus avait veillé un Harry tremblant de fièvre et de peur pendant une semaine. Puis l'Ordre avait veillé deux compagnons dragons agonisant pendant une autre semaine.

Remus commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa compagne aussi. Hermione s'était mise à présenter les symptômes étranges qui saisissaient tous les malades du Mal. Elle faisait des bouffées de chaleur, tremblait parfois et, surtout, vomissait sans cesse, ne pouvant conserver plus d'une heure ce qu'elle avalait. Un matin, elle le surprit en déboulant dans le salon où il tentait, en vain, de se plonger dans un thriller moldu.

« -Rem' ! »

Elle blanchit soudain et mit une main devant sa bouche. Remus se précipita sur elle, l'accompagna dehors puis lui tint les cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer sa nausée. Entre deux bouffées d'air, elle put dir :

« -Ce n'est pas... le Mal... »

Remus la regarda de travers, comme si elle était folle, lui tapota le dos et lui dit :

« -Hermione, c'est ce que nous espérons tous mais... »

Sa mine s'assombrit et une profonde tristesse marque ses traits.

Sa compagne rigola un moment, se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Non, Rem'. Je te promets ce n'est pas le Mal. »

Elle saisit son visage en coupe, planta son regard dans le sien et lâcha :

« -Je suis enceinte. J'ai vérifié, le sort de diagnostic est formel : je suis enceinte. »

Jamais plus Remus n'eut l'air aussi perdu, heureux, complètement abruti que cette fois là. Il s'empressa de coller son oreille contre le ventre de sa compagne et laissa son loup sortir un peu. Immédiatement, l'animal sentit une présence minuscule, une toute petite boule de fourrure grossissait là où il avait mis son oreille. Un grognement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge alors que Hermione était saisie de tremblements, de pleurs de joie.

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle... Peut être pas pour Hermione qui ne savait pas encore de quoi un loup était capable lorsque sa meute devait se préparer à un nouvel arrivant...

* * *

Dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, une masse énorme se relevait doucement au même moment. Une patte après l'autre...

_UNE PATTE ?!_

Lucius souleva doucement ce qu'il croyait être une main droite pour se retrouver face à une patte recouverte d'une fourrure argentée et brillante malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Des griffes fines mais qui semblaient solides terminaient ses membres. Lucius fut pris d'un terrible pressentiment et se dirigea vers le miroir que Bellatrix laissait dans un angle lorsqu'elle voulait lui montrer sa déchéance. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait serpenter vers le lieu qu'il voulait atteindre, mais que son corps répondait facilement à sa demande. Il tourna sa tête vers son dos qui se résumait maintenant à un corps serpentin et se finissait par une queue dont l'extrémité était divisée en deux et ornée de pendentifs ronds. Il ramena l'appendice devant son … Museau pour y voir plus clair. Dans les deux petites boules, deux dragons minuscules, un rouge et un noir étaient endormis ou inconscients et semblaient se tordre de douleur. Lucius sentit un pincement étreindre sa poitrine en pensant qu'il s'agissait sans doute des deux esprits de ses amants, auxquels lui seul avait accès, étant le Dragon Esprit. Il revint au miroir et pencha sa tète au dessus de l'objet. Deux yeux bleus aciers le regardaient mi-étonné mi-charmé, un long museau fin venait frôler la surface lisse et deux moustaches traînaient de chaque côté des naseaux fendus au bout de ce qui lui servait maintenant de tête.

_Un Dragon asiatique... Parfait... Absolument parfait... _

Il se rendit compte de quelque chose et ramena le bout de sa queue devant son museau. Dans les deux pendentifs, il ne voyait pas deux autres dragons asiatiques, mais un dragon Noir des Hébrides* élancé, présentant des tâches rouges sur le corps et une étrange crinière argentée et un dragon de type Opaloeil des Antipodes* aux écailles iridescentes et rougeoyantes et dont les yeux sans pupille le fixaient, suppliants.

_Je vous aime..._

Et malgré ce qu'ils avaient refusé d'avouer tous les trois jusque là, Lucius se rendit compte que cette constatation était bien réelle. Pour lui comme pour ses compagnons.

Un étrange soulagement saisit Severus et Harry dans leur coma. Et une puissance douce et chaleureuse apaisa leur douleur. Ils le savaient : Lucius revenait vers eux.

Lucius savait déjà que la grosseur de ses pattes avait brisé ses liens. Fort de sa nouvelle forme animale et de sa puissance magique, il décidé de donner un grand coup d'aile dans l'exiguïté de sa prison. Les murs de Gringotts avaient cédé sous la puissance d'un dragon normal, les murs du manoir ne résistèrent pas, non plus, à la puissance d'un Dragon ancestral.

Un vent de panique souffla sur les mangemorts ce soir là. Lucius savourait de nouveau le vent frais sur sa fourrure.

Il avait hâte de rentrer et de prendre son rôle d'Esprit : c'était à lui de briser le lien qu'il avait involontairement créé entre Voldemort et Harry. Le mage noir allait bien vite s'apercevoir que la puissance des Dragons était bien au-delà de la petite parcelle qu'il avait arraché à son Cœur.

* * *

Bien vous êtes arrivé au bout ;) !

Je dois vous préciser deux points :

-le dragon noir des Hébrides est un dragon originaire d'Ecosse. Je l'ai choisit afin qu'il représente les continents Européen et Américain du monde.

-l'Opaloeil des Antipodes est bien pour Harry et représente les îles et la face plus exotique du monde.

Le dragon de Lucius quant à lui, est là pour tout l'Est du monde mais surtout pour signifier l'origine asiatique et... Poétique je dirais, des dragons.

Pour plus d'infos : . /wiki/Dragon

Voilà voilà !

Gros bisous et à plus vite que pour ce chapitre ;) !

Rasta


	11. Chapter 10 : Se connaître

**Chapitre 10 : Se connaître  
**

Les membres de l'Ordre couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués, alors qu'une ombre gigantesque se rapprochait du QG. Au milieu du chahut, deux silhouettes s'avançaient, solennelles bien que frémissantes. Remus avait vu du coin de l'œil Severus et Harry qui marchaient doucement vers l'entrée, mais son loup le poussa à s'occuper de la sécurité de sa compagne et de son louveteau.

Les deux Dragons étaient arrivés au centre du jardin alors que la masse immense se rapprochait du sol. Tous purent voir que l'ombre gigantesque était un dragon magnifique, serpentin, à moitié couvert d'écailles et de poils et dont la fourrure argentée les stupéfia. En deux ondulations de son corps il fut posé devant les deux hommes bruns qui ne firent aucun geste pour s'avancer plus. Ils _sentaient_ que leur Esprit avait quelque chose à faire. Alors, doucement, l'animal tendit sa patte et laissa Severus approcher. Il déplia ses longs doigts griffus et déposa la fine silhouette blonde de Draco Malfoy dans les bras de son parrain.

En arrière plan, les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient figés et observaient. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le danger perçu n'en était pas un. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, le loup de Remus était encore sur la défensive, bien que connaissant l'autre animal.

Une fois que Severus eut déposé le corps du plus jeune blond dans les bras de Sirius pour qu'il le couche et le soigne, il revint en silence à sa place. Harry et son compagnon fixait le dragon dans les yeux. Les iris de l'animal les avaient surpris. Ils étaient noirs. Entièrement noirs. Pourtant ce ne fut pas un frisson de peur qui saisit Harry lorsque son Esprit grogna doucement en approchant sa truffe. Harry câlina la tête énorme un moment avant d'apercevoir les deux bijoux qui ornaient la queue du Dragon. Il les montra à Severus qui longea le flanc argent, laissa sa main errer dans la fourrure chaude. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'appendice dorsal, il saisit délicatement les deux bijoux et comprit.

« Nous te sommes soumis Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es notre Esprit, notre contrôle. C'est ce que signifient nos marques. Mais tu nous appartiens aussi et tu te dois de porter tes compagnons avec toi. De leur apporter un soutien mental et physique. »

Le grand dragon tourna la tête vers le professeur et acquiesça lentement. Lucius sentait la colère et la peur de l'abandon sous-jacentes aux paroles de Severus. Les mains douces qui le caressaient, sans y croire, au niveau de son cou lui rappelèrent qu'Harry n'était pas au mieux non plus. Sans plus réfléchir, d'instinct, il saisit ses deux compagnons dans ses pattes, les posa délicatement sur son dos et s'envola sous les cris désespérés d'un Ordre qui voyait ses repères et piliers dans la guerre partir à tire-d'aile.

Remus avait encore les poils hérissés par les sensations qu'il avait ressentit lors de la venue du Dragon. Quelques frissons couraient le long de son dos mais Hermione s'approcha de lui et le câlina doucement le temps qu'il se calme en voyant que sa compagne et le louveteau à venir allaient bien. Remus cala son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et laissa l'odeur de sa compagne l'imprégner. Quand il se senti plus serein, il leva la tête sans se dégager de l'étreinte

-Non. Remus sursauta. Il se tourna vers Sirius, interrogatif.

-Nous ne ferons rien, Lunard... Tu sais que je ne suis pas franchement... Heureux de savoir mon filleul dans les bras de deux de mes pires ennemis, mais je laisse faire le destin... La Magie. Si elle les a choisit, elle doit avoir ses raisons…

* * *

D'instinct les deux hommes s'étaient presque couchés sur le dos du Dragon. L'envolée les avait quelque peu désarçonnés. Severus n'eut pas trop d'effort à faire : le Dragon de la Force s'adaptait vite et bien à toutes les situations (en témoigne les années d'espionnage). Pour Harry, la tâche fut plus ardue. Il mit un certain temps avant de retrouver ses appuis et réflexes « quidditchiens ». Dès que sa mémoire se mit en marche, il serra les cuisses contre les flancs de Lucius, desserra ses doigts, crispés sur la fourrure, et se cala mieux contre Severus, assis derrière lui. Le professeur sentit un frisson remonter depuis ses reins. Il ne dit rien, serra les dents, priant mentalement Lucius que le vol soit le plus court possible.

Un rire lui fit écho.

* * *

Bien loin de là, un pêcheur passa près de ce qui ressemblait à un typhon, calme… Et noir. Il s'approcha et ne put en voir plus. Le Mal l'avait englouti et poursuivait sa course sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que de se nourrir.

* * *

Lorsque l'instinct draconien des Anciens eut estimé que Lucius avait porté ses compagnons suffisamment loin de la menace de Voldemort, la complétude de son Héritage lui fut ôtée. A 4 mètres du sol, il sentit peu à peu ses ailes s'atrophier, alors que sa fourrure se détachait par poignées dans les mains de ses compagnons.

« -Lucius… »

Sans attendre la suite, le Dragon, en pleine métamorphose vira doucement pour s'orienter vers le sol. A peine avait-il effleuré la terre que l'animal avait laissé place à l'homme. Lucius, grisé par ses sensations nouvelles ne sentit pas tout de suite les regards qui pesaient sur lui. Alors, dans sa glorieuse nudité, il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« -Lucius, comment as-tu pu e transformer ainsi et être … complet ? Sans Union ? »

Severus était calme et voulait une réponse à une question logique. En revanche, Harry, et Lucius le sentit, fut saisit d'une peur incontrôlable, puis de colère, de haine, de tristesse, de…

« -Stop ! »

Lucius se rapprocha du Cœur, le prit dans ses bras, respira un instant l'odeur des cheveux qui lui taquinaient le nez, s'écarta, embrassa le jeune homme. Harry resta hermétiquement clos à ces attentions.

« -Harry… L'Union n'a pas été consommée et tu sais, au fond de toi, qu'elle ne peut l'être qu'avec toi et Severus… »

« -Oui mais je… Je… Ne contrôle pas… Lucius j'ai envie de te tuer, de te marquer de… »

Harry ferma les yeux. Patienta, reprit doucement le contrôle de son Cœur… Enfin, ne gardant que ce qu'il souhaitait dans l'instant : se réapproprier Lucius après deux semaines de séparation.

A l'écart, Severus perçut le changement d'atmosphère et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Enfin… Enfin il allait sentir les deux corps qu'il… Chérissait tant contre le sien. Son érection, déjà affirmée, pulsa. En une enjambée, il avait rejoint ses compagnons.

Une dernière pensée échappa à Harry avant que le désir prenne le dessus : après tout, perdre sa virginité près d'un lac écossais, sous la lune, ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier qu'un calmar géant ne s'y trouve pas !

* * *

Voldemort était grisé par sa puissance et sa jeunesse retrouvées. Il torturait à tour de bras, jusqu'à ses fidèles, juste pour éprouver son pouvoir. Les mangemorts en question commençaient d'ailleurs à s'interroger sur la pertinence de leur choix, vu la vitesse à laquelle leur rang s'amenuisait.

Assis dans son bureau, dos à la porte, il observait le paysage de désolation qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Cet ancien jardin, magnifique, des Malfoy était maintenant à son image : parfait. Gris et nor, les arbres et autres plantes morts et desséchés, il adorait ce panorama.

Deux petits coups furent frappés. Le lord se tourna à demi pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Un mangemort quelconque entra :

-Nous avons perdu la trace des dragons Maître… A peine Malfoy a-t-il quitté les lieux que trois forces étranges se sont occupé de briser nos barrières et de le cacher…

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il attendait la fureur du Lord.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et un _avada_ fusa vers l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Alors que le sort tuait l'effronté, une douleur insupportable atteignit Voldemort en plein cœur. La main crispée sur son cœur, il tomba à genoux.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur reflua… Mais une grande faiblesse saisit le puissant mage…

* * *

_Vraiment désolée pour ce retard innommable, un certain nombre de choses se sont passées ces derniers temps, je vous passe les détails…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous donne envie de rester malgré ma publication imprévisible ^^._

_Gros bisous et merci à tous !_


	12. Chapitre 11 : l'Union (enfin)

**Chapitre 11 : L'Union**

Alors que Harry commençait à se laisser bercer par les câlins de ses deux compagnons, une douleur le saisit au cœur. Il resta crispé un instant. Severus s'écarta des deux autres dragons, aux aguets, craignant une attaque pendant que Lucius soutenait le jeune sorcier en lui caressant le dos. Heureusement, bien vite, la douleur qui avait coupé le souffle d'Harry reflua, libérant le brun. Severus se rapprocha et n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il s'était passé qu'Harry dit :

-Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas… Juste… La douleur m'a faite penser à celle que je ressentais avant que ma cicatrice ne soit effacée par notre héritage.

D'instinct, Lucius sut que Voldemort était en lien avec cette pique qu'Harry avait ressenti. Il utilisa sans y penser une capacité qui lui permit de cacher son inquiétude aux cœurs de ses compagnons.

Severus, toujours dans l'action, se colla contre Harry :

-Nous allons te faire oublier cette petite piqûre.

Harry rit, en pensant, malgré tout, qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'un « piqûre ».

Le rire du sauveur s'étouffa quand Lucius sema une nuée de baisers dans son cou alors que les mains brûlantes de Severus s'occupaient de son torse, de ses jambes… De tout son corps sauf de ce qui méritait le plus d'attention.

Lucius devait tenir son Dragon, déjà à moitié libéré, en laisse. Il sentait l'odeur de ses deux compagnons l'assaillir, le torturant. Il voulait les goûter, les savourer, se perdre en eux.

Severus voulait envelopper Harry, se coucher sous Lucius et embrasser ses deux compagnons en même temps. Il avait la tête qui tournait, prit dans un tourbillon infini de sensations nouvelles, à la fois déplaisante (la soumission) et terriblement excitante (l'envie de prendre sans relâche le petit corps qui pulsait sous lui.

Harry gémissait, il essayait de lever les mains pour toucher ses compagnons mais son dragon lui imposait de rester sage, de se laisser porter pour une fois, de ne pas se débattre. Il sentait que, pour la première fois, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre de signe pouvant être compris comme stigmate d'une rébellion contre l'Union.

-Han… S'il… Vous plaît…

-Oui, Harry ?

La voix chaude et douce de Lucius laissait toute la place à Harry : le Sage voulait que le Cœur choisisse comment tout allait se dérouler. Mais le Corps de la triade était déjà bien loin de ce genre de considérations réfléchies et futiles (à ses yeux). N'y tenant plus, Severus commença à retourner Harry qui ne protesta pas. Le jeune homme roulait déjà des hanches, humide et chaud.

-Je veux… Sssssss

Le long sifflement, à la limite du fourchelang électrisa Lucius, déjà excité par la vision de Severus préparant de sa langue le petit sorcier brun. Le dragon blond se mordit les lèvres à sang, pour se retenir et garder son esprit clair.

_Lâche prise…_

La voix qui avait résonné dans son esprit lui rappela un certain serpentard fondateur. Mais cette injonction lui avait suffi pour passer à l'acte, oublier la dite voix et jeter ses bonnes résolutions dans le feu de son excitation.

Severus tenait à préparer le lion mais il n'y tenait plus, se sentant déjà au bord de l'éjaculation. Il laissait traîner ses mains partout où il le pouvait, puis sa main gauche quitta le ventre soyeux de son amant pour se loger entre les deux lobes charnus des fesses. Il trouva l'antre de son bonheur et continua la dure mission que sa langue avait commencée à l'aide de ses doigts.

Les mouvements de ciseaux faisaient miauler Harry, pendant que les embrassades humides de Lucius le faisaient ronronner. Alors que Severus était tout à sa tâche (difficile) de préparer Harry, il sentit avec bonheur (son Dragon) et angoisse (l'homme), un doigt venir titiller son entrée la plus intime. Il pensa un instant à retenir Lucius, avant de se dire qu'il était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il les domine tous les deux.

Les trois dragons étaient en effervescence, prêts à s'unir, à libérer leur force.

Harry sentit que Severus ne tenait plus en place et que s'ils souhaitaient l'Union, au bord de ce lac, maintenant, il fallait que l'Acte se fasse. Il posa sa main sur le poignet fin du potionniste pur lui faire comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait. Le Corps ne se le fit pas répéter et s'accroupit derrière l'appétissante chute de reins. Lucius suivit le mouvement en effectuant la même manœuvre derrière Severus.

Le grand sorcier blond repoussa les cheveux du maître des potions derrière son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Je te promets de te chérir, et de t'amener plus haut que jamais.

Harry avait eu l'impression, grâce à son dragon, que les mots lui étaient aussi adressés. En fait il sut que les mots de Lucius étaient ceux que Severus ne dirait pas, que les frissons de Severus étaient ceux qu'Harry n'auraient pas le temps de ressentir, alors que ses cris seraient ceux que Lucius ne pousseraient jamais.

La Complétude. De deux coups de reins synchronisés, trois corps s'unirent enfin, au bord d'un lac calme et profond. Seule la lune et les vaguelettes furent témoins de ce moment… Magique.

Les deux dragons plus anciens exhalèrent de bonheur. Puis ce fut l'amour, la folie, l'impatiente… L'envie d'emmener ses compagnons toujours plus loin… Severus, prit entre ses deux compagnons n'y tint bientôt plus, Lucius le remplissait alors qu'Harry l'aspirait de son mieux dans son étroit fourreau… Juste le fait d'avoir formulé cette pensée le fit exploser. Harry eut un cri surpris d'être remplis ainsi aussi vite et éjacula à son tour, pendant que Lucius serrait les dents afin de profiter des dernières contractions du corps de Severus. Enfin, il éjacula.

Repus, les trois hommes ne tardèrent pas à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Harry ronronnait doucement, coincé entre les torses de Lucius (devant lui) et Severus (derrière lui), il était au chaud, protégé… Il était bien. Juste avant de partir dans les tréfonds du sommeil il eut le temps de murmurer un

-Je vous aime.

Alors une grande lumière les enveloppa. Blanche, pure, elle jaillit de leurs cœurs pour les protéger le temps de la libération de leur Héritage.

Toute la nuit, les animaux alentours (et le calmar qui sommeillait dans le lac) eurent l'impression que c'était la pleine lune ou que le soleil avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas se coucher.

* * *

Le matin les surpris. Le soleil réchauffa le dos de Lucius et le visage de Severus. Harry, les yeux ouverts, sentit son cœur battre à toute allure à la vue de ses deux compagnons. Il s'étira… Et aperçu deux pattes en lieu et place de ses mains. Il poussa un grognement surprit. Lucius ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir deux dragons face à lui. Ils étaient magnifiques. L'Esprit s'amusa de voir comment ses deux amants réagissaient à leur transformation. Harry se mit debout sur ses quatre pattes et essaya de marcher. Pataud, il n'avançait pas droit, sous le rire étouffé de Lucius. Quant à Severus, il prit son temps pour faire bouger tous les muscles de son corps. Fier de cette nouvelle puissance, il se leva, surplombant le dragon le plus âgé. Celui-ci sentit une bouffé de fierté et la sensation d'être protégé lui saisir le cœur. Il frémit devant la puissance brute qui se dégageait du potionniste. Bien vite, ces sensations se muèrent en désir.

Alors, les deux autres dragons arrêtèrent leurs activités respectives (pour Severus, se délier les pattes et pour Harry, chasser sa queue en « riant »), le désir de Lucius faisant trembler leurs cœurs. D'instinct ils revinrent vers le plus âgé.

De nouveau ils s'unirent, sans résister, sans avoir besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit. Juste, en s'aimant.

* * *

Une force étrange saisit Voldemort dans le thorax. Ce n'était pas, à proprement parler, de la douleur. Ce sentiment étranger lui donna chaud et fit s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Tout son être se rebella contre ce sentiment qu'il ressentait : l'Amour.

* * *

_Voilà, un petit chapitre qui vous comblera, je l'espère. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des chapitres longs et, en plus, je voulais profiter du lemon, vraiment, ne pas mettre le fond de l'histoire trop en avant. Ce chapitre est plus comme une parenthèse, un repos. Mais des fois c'est bien aussi XD_

_Gros bisous à tous et merci pour toutes les reviews, des fidèles ou des nouveaux sur la fic, des lecteurs qui me mettent en fav, bref, merci de me pousser à continuer l'aventure !_

_Je vous AIME !_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Revenir à la Réalité

Chapitre 12 : Revenir à la Réalité

Lucius ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il s'ébroua et vint pousser ces deux compagnons, de son museau pour les réveiller. Son instinct de sage lui disait qu'il était temps d'affronter ce Mal, maintenant que l'Union était consommée. Les dragons du cœur et du corps ouvrirent les yeux de concert, s'étirant comme des pachas. Le plus jeune vint frotter sa tête contre l'encolure de Lucius. Le grand dragon gris accueillit la caresse avec bonheur, pendant que Severus le bousculait de son flanc. Lucius sentit vite une atmosphère de jeu s'installer et dû rappeler à l'ordre les deux phénomènes qui étaient à ses côtés.

Loin était l'incompréhension du nouveau corps qui leur avait été donné. Les trois amants s'envolèrent dans le soleil du midi. Il fallait rentrer à la maison.

Molly releva la tête de sa soupière. Elle poussa un cri soulagé et sa ride du lion se relâcha immédiatement.

-Ils sont là !

Tous les habitants semblèrent sortir d'une transe. Depuis l'enlèvement de Lucius, tout l'envie de se battre avait disparue. Maintenant, avec les trois comparses, l'espoir revenait.

Tous s'attroupèrent dehors, observant avec fascination le vol des trois dragons en passe d'atterrir. Le dragon du cœur voletait autour des deux plus âgés. Derrière lui, le dragon du corps essayait désespérément de le retenir près du dragon le plus Sage, à la manière d'un berger voulant grouper son troupeau. Lucius regardait un Severus désespéré essayer de récupérer un Harry joueur et libéré.

Les membres de l'Ordre plièrent face aux courants d'air créés par les ailes reptiliennes. Les trois êtres magiques replièrent enfin leurs appendices et observèrent leurs amis. Harry fit un pas vers Sirius et lui donna un coup de tête dans l'épaule. Il tira à l'aide de sa gueule sur le T-shirt de son parrain. Habitué à ce genre de demande qu'il faisait lui-même souvent, Sirius comprit et fila chercher des vêtements aux trois sorciers. Les trois dragons inclinèrent la tête pour saluer l'animagus puis allèrent s'abriter dans les marais environnants. Les membres de la résistance virent un éclat blanc puis des bruissements légers remplacèrent les silhouettes draconiennes. Enfin, trois silhouettes connues émergèrent. Leurs silhouettes avaient encore évolué un peu après l'Union. Harry paraissait plus agile, plus gracieux et ses vêtements (pourtant vieux) mettaient en valeur un corps athlétique et fin. Severus était à l'étroit dans sa chemise et son pantalon, les coutures étaient tendues sur ses muscles plus développés encore qu'auparavant. Quand à Lucius, il avait repris quelques centimètres et il devrait modifier magiquement sa garde-robe afin qu'elle s'agrandisse.

-Eh bien… Vous nous surprendrez toujours apparemment…

Hermione avait parlé, un air mutin sur le visage. Son meilleur ami était épanoui, heureux, fier aux côtés de deux hommes aimants, elle n'en doutait pas.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir passé un moment hors du temps, loin de tout. Il se blottit contre Hermione, s'imprégna de courage pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Dans un coin de sa tête il entendit une voie marmonner :

_Je devrais les emmener loin de tout ça, loin d'ici, de la guerre et du combat qui nous attend_…

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et sourit en agitant la tête de droite à gauche dans la direction de Severus. Lucius ricana et personne autour d'eux ne comprit l'échange qui venait de se dérouler entre les trois hommes.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout les communications mentales, mais ce serait bien que l'on se mette au travail ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a un mage noir et un inconnu mystère à latter !

Harry avait un grand sourire sur le visage et se dirigea vers l'entrée en sautillant bizarrement. Lucius le rattrapa et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Harry ricana et répondit à voix haute :

-Et bah un Malfoy un peu plus expressif dans la famille ça fait pas de mal !

Puis il continua sa route.

* * *

Hermione s'était enfermée avec ses livres, la recherches de légendes moldues, mythes sorciers qui ferait référence au Mal mentionné dans l'histoire des dragons.

Enfin, elle tomba sur un ouvrage minuscule. La couverture avait sans doute été blanche dans un autre temps, mais la moisissure la rongeait aujourd'hui. Les coins étaient racornis et les pages crissaient sus ses doigts. Elle lisait doucement, décollant délicatement les feuillets avec la crainte de les déchirer ou de faire tomber le livre en poussière. Après quelques minutes de lecture, un hoquet de surprise et de peur lui échappa.

Elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers, retrouvant les membres de l'Ordre dans la salle à manger.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Tous tendirent l'oreille.

-Je n'ai trouvé de trace du Mal que dans ce livre moldu. L'auteur raconte sous la forme d'une légende qu'une sorte de démon entièrement noir avait peu à peu recouvert la Terre. Il dévorait tout sur son passage et il ne restait rien. Bizarrement trois dragons ont lutté contre lui pendant des mois. Après un temps infini, la Terre a recouvert son aspect originel. Les plantes ont mis longtemps à repousser et une peste s'est abattu sur les hommes mais les choses ont fini par rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Ça nous avance plus ou moins... Mais la nature de ce « diable » nous reste inconnu. Savoir que les dragons peuvent le battre ? Très bien. Mais nous ne savons pas si il y aura des sbires, à quoi nous devons nous préparer... Les dragons ne savent pas comment ils doivent s'entraîner...

Harry haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin :

-Ça, nous avons un moyen de le savoir...

* * *

Voldemort était furieux, il se sentait perdu, complètement à l'ouest alors que sa puissance n'avait plus été telle depuis bien longtemps.

Les mangemorts murmuraient sur son passage, inquiets. Ils perdaient espoir en leur quête... Voldemort devait absolument relever la situation avant de perdre ses fidèles. Il décida d'organiser une réunion exceptionnelle.

Le soir arriva vite. Tom Jedusor apparu enfin dans le hall. La pièce était noire de monde. Le sol semblait grouiller, se mouvoir de son propre gré.

-Mes amis !

Le silence se fit d'un seul coup. Tous attendaient de savoir si leur maître allait réagir et enfin se décider à agir pour que leur secte s'impose sur Terre.

* * *

J'ai une grande newwwwssss les enfants ! Alors voilà : j'ai pris la décision de penser un site pour pouvoir poster à la fois mes fanfics et une histoire originale encore en chantier. En plus, il est possible (mais c'est encore à voir, ne pas s'enjailler trop vite, les études d'abord) que je vous fasse partager des illustrations pour les histoires et des dessins originaux !

Voilà pour les petites nouvelle de projet, je vous ferai part de la suite au fur et à mesure ;)

Gros bisous et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, rejoignent l'aventure et me soutiennent !


End file.
